Disheartened
by HammerTide
Summary: A veteran warrior comes back home from the Campaign against the Lich King, fulfilling his vengeance that the Traitor prince did to his family, leaving him alone to the world with nothing but regrets and a haunted past. But it all changed when a certain Night Elf Priestess met him in a certain restaurant that would forever change his life for the good. (Rated M for Adult themes.)
1. Chapter 1

So the gates opened in Stormwind for the heroes to enter, the heroes have finally vanquished The Lich King. Among the heroes was Galvane Hilt, he was one of the heroes who have personally slain the Lich King. He looked at the gate, to be welcomed by the people with flower petals falling before him, but he was not content with the celebration,

'Why do we celebrate if the cost was the deaths of thousands of soldiers?' he asked himself. 'My vengeance was finally sated by his blood on my hands' he said to himself as he looked down at his hands rubbing his thumb with his index finger.

His thoughts were haunted by his past when the plague started, his family died at the hands of the Prince of Lordaeron when he ordered the culling to happen at Stratholme, he was lucky enough that he was away from his home when the culling happened or so unlucky enough that he was not part of it. When he found that his family is dead, rage dwelt in his heart for he is determined to avenge his family for the unjustified killing of his family, he trained and trained and trained till he finally slays the Lich King.

'I finally killed the Lich King, my family is avenged and my vengeance is sated, so now what?' he asked himself 'maybe I should just live my life like my father wanted, a farmer' he continued.

He look up again and glance back down at his feet, not really knowing what to do with his life at this state, as he was still young, still need a family to guide him. He unsheathe his axe, looking at the legendary weapon "Shadowmourne" he muttered, oh what an honour to wield such weapon, given by the Highlord of The Ebon Blade personally, saying the words of righteousness at him saying that he was destined for greatness of whoever wields this axe. Greatness of what? Greatness of doing nothing with his life? Having to lose his family at such a young age, he didn't even get the chance of burying his family as their bodies was burned like a pile of garbage.

He walks around Stormwind, trying to entertain himself at the wake of the celebration of the people, he walks around till he finds himself at a restaurant "Druidic Sanctuary" words escape from his lips as he read the name of the restaurant, when he entered the restaurant he was expecting for it to be filled but to his surprise he found it surprisingly empty, he looks around at sat in the table at the corner of the restaurant, the place was filled with flowers in each corner, a chandelier hanging on the ceiling at the middle of the restaurant and a counter on the left side and a door on what seems to be leading to the kitchen, and a staircase on the right leading to the other rooms.

"Sorry if there's not much here, the people were off to the bars celebrating" a voice spoke. He looked at the direction of the voice. A night elf with her light purple skin, silver white hair, an almost perfect womanly curves and as always like most elves a beautiful face, with her amber eyes, motionless as she is sitting at a window, looking at the celebrating crowd to then turn around facing the warrior. "So you're here to eat right?" She asked.

"Just give me anything that is available, and some wine." He requested softly, flicking his hand to his side without care.

The night elf observed the man. He was tall, massive even to her, standing more than the average male of her kind, and even she landed on the shorter ones. His eyes were un-wavered as it stroll through the distance without disturbance, locking his eyes through the shot of the window outside. She could easily see a warrior of veteran experience judging from the scars and somewhat rugged appearance of his face, but what else is to her is that it seemed that he, the man was still in the prime years of his youth by human standards. The thought about it that because he was still young with veteran experience, he must be so much younger when he had joined the ranks of the military, probably forced to. She sighed sadly through what she read in his features and decides to just push down the thoughts deep inside the back of her mind.

Her somewhat paused appearance caused the man to speak up, raising his concern to why she was just standing there. "Are you going to pick up your order or what?" He voiced out with slight annoyance, to which the night elf shyly responded.

"I'm sorry, I just...that thought that you are tall, tall even the standards of the male of my kind." She excused.

He just smiled briefly before shaking his head somewhat in disbelief. "Well you should not get surprised that there are humans like me that are taller than the male of your kind, and also I would suggest that your fascination should not deter you from doing your job, ma'am." He stated with a very obvious rude demeanor.

Though as rude as she was, the night elf quickly saw possible reasons on why he was not in the 'mood' to be polite. And just quickly prepared his requested meals. And just as she cooked whatever she wanted for him, she would occasionally glance back at the man and watch him observing the windows outside with a very noticeable frown on his lips.

The hush and shush of her cooking finally ended just as some sweat due to the steam from the pan trickled down to the lines of her neck. She moved over to the plates and prepared it out, bringing in a bottle of wine just as he requested.

The man looked over to see her coming towards him, bringing what he had requested. He watched her put down the bottle of whine as she brought the food in front of him. "Thank you." He commented as she puts it down, not even trying to look at what she had cook as he immediately tasted the first bite without care. Though civilized, he did not show a sheer sense of appreciation to what she had cooked.

She bowed and left, going back to the kitchen. He watched her trekked back to the kitchen, making sure she was out of sight. Just as he thought she was out from his sight, he immediately opened the bottle of wine and gulped it down, drowning himself in alcohol that would surely take toll on him in the near future,and even never bothering to finish his meals.

The night elf watched from the distance, looking over at the human who never bothered finishing what she cooked. She took no offense to why he didn't because she knew the man was bothered, and would not want to know why. The purple skinned night elf let it slide and went back to her business."Sometimes wars affect others deeply Nilsha." She told herself.

The time passed, as dusk began to settle in. It could clearly be seen that the clockworks ticked the arrow past six. The night elf Nilsha looked back at the window through her kitchen and was surprised to see the human still sitting down on the table with an empty bottle of wine with his unfinished meals, while his eyes was just looking down at the floor clearly dazed. With him being the only customer yet to have come for the day, it was easy for her to conclude that he would eventually leave, yet he did not. She sighed and went outside to confront him.

"You have to leave now please." She said at the human.

"Oh." He expressed without care in the world and slowly pull out small bag of gold among his many out from his pocket and quickly pours down twenty pieces of gold. "I'll give you twenty pieces of gold if you let me stay here for a bit." He offered, counting the golden coin bits.

Nilsha wanted to say no and let the man leave, but those twenty pieces of gold where three days worth of work to be earned. Too tempting to just let the opportunity pass by. She sighed and reluctantly accepted before leaving the man back alone in the table diners in peace to drink. But what else, she looked back to the man from the window of her kitchen, observing him like a curious animal, but it was not from fascination, but was from pity. The way his eyes hovered over the wine, the way his lips contorted to a frown. If he is a man that was just from a war, then it must be reasonable enough for him to drink himself to forget the memories deep behind his mind.

Time flowed like a river, the clockwork now ticked its arrow past ten. Now she knew that the man should leave by now. She stood up and walked towards the warrior. "Please, you have to leave now, the nights is looming and the people now are asleep and I would put my business to a close." She told him.

An incoherent mumble can only be his response with his tilted head who faced the wooden floor. Nilsha asked once more only to be responded with his same offer, this time more than double to what he offered last as he reached down to his pocket, with an evident drunken stupor. "I'll...give you fffffifty pieces of gold iffff you let me drink here for a while." He offered once again, but immediately the night elf already decided in her mind when he offered his entire bag of gold, more than the pieces of gold then he said he would offer, and that to her indicated that this man need to sleep the ale off, even if denying his offer that is worth more than she could earn in a week. It seemed the man would be adamant in wasting all of his money to be drunk in wine and eat unfinished meals.

She sighed. Nilsha cannot afford to have a complete stranger drinking wine inside her restaurant. She wanted to help him out from his stupor, at least help him sleep out his drunken stupor and let him leave in the morning. So she decided, and just help the man, a complete STRANGER that COULD endanger her life by letting him stay here to sleep, but somewhere deep down, she trusted her instincts on helping him out from this as she draped his trunks that could be called for an arm over her shoulders. Extremely heavy was the first thing she had thought in her mind, trying to lift a seven foot man clad with armor all by herself was foolish enough. "Please, help me out on this." She asked the drunk man, and as if like a miracle, he nodded and lifted up his unsteady legs as she guided him up from the dining table and towards the stairs where a room for him would be given for the night.

She used all of her strength for her to guide him up the stairs and finally put the drunk man into the bed. She watched in concern whether or not she made a mistake of helping the man stay. But nonetheless she pushed the thought down, if this man was a danger to her life then he should have done it when he was back at the dinner table, using the strange weapon against her to strike her down. The night elf sighed, 'I don't really need have these kinds of thoughts right now. If only I was like most of my people.' She told herself.

Yes that what she lacked from the trait of her race, she is far too trusting to the other races, believing that everyone is equal and none would be above than the others. A rare jewel among society. She smiled on that, a rare jewel yes indeed but a very dangerous trait to her life. And an example would be with her letting the man rest under her roof because of her 'trait' to help people. She shook her head and just proceeded to go down the stairs to clean up everything. Her eyes looked over beside the wall and saw his weapon resting against the smooth surface. She sighed and approaches it, looking at the serrated tip of the weapon and carefully trying to lift it herself so that at least the weapon should be moved to a better location to store it. And the first lift indicated the impossibility. She sighed and let the weapon rest against the wall, moving over to the door, closing the windows and locking the doors as the moon shared its light unto the inhabitants of the world.

* * *

He woke up, a headache had been immediately felt, the palm of his hand came to his forehead in an effort to ease the pain. He noticed that he was still clad in armor and especially noticing the soft cushion through the plated metals. He looked around to see he was in a medium sized room, laying on a bed surprisingly enough it fitted his seven foot frame which most beds are unable to do. He stood up and and shook his head before walking out the door to trek down stairs. He looked to see he was in the dining room as the tables were sprawled all over for preparation.

"You are awake, I would guess that you will not let alcohol get the better of you the next time." A soft voice said.

He turned to see the night elf from last night. She walked through the kitchen door meeting him. He could finally see clearly the features of her face. And like many elves before she was beautiful, but yet her beauty is different, it gives off a very radiating aura, but alas it did not deter him to just apologize on his behalf. Alcohol had taken him down to the shadows of freedom many times , so this moment would be just an another, but yet clearly an unusual one to wind up in the house hold of an elven woman. "Forgive me if I drank myself...I...alcohol is just my taste." He excused.

She smiled. "I do not judge the daily lives of common people, like ourselves, If alcohol is your taste then I do not control what you will intake." Nilsha said.

He chuckled. Which made the night elf raise her brow. "Did my words let you escape a laugh?" She asked.

The seven foot warrior then responded in clarification. "Forgive me to generalize ma'm, I was just surprised to see a night elf saying you are part of the common people, as if you are equalizing your race within humanity." He told.

Nilsha nodded. "Don't be, I'm...different from most of my people. I truly believe all things are equal be it a night elf or a human. This kind of mindset is usually shunned from where I originated but I held truly. " She told.

The warrior then let off and looks around, realizing that his weapon was no longer at his sights.

The night elf realized what he was looking for and just pointed at the corner behind the counter where she placed the heavy weapon. "It is just behind the counter, your weapon. I hid it when you placed it so openly in the dinner table. It is quite heavy." She said.

He walked over and saw it, picking the two handed serrated axe with one hand, much to the elf's surprise. "Thank you ma'am..." He formally thanked.

She brushed off his formality and walked over to him for a hand shake in to which the human gladly takes. "Just please, enough with the formality, just call me Nilsha. Nilsha Moonlit the full length of my name." She insisted.

"It is your decision...Nilsha." He said before going right back about the damages he had done in terms of paying out. "So anyhow miss Moonlit, I mean Nilsha. What would be the damages of my stay? How many pieces of Silver? Gold?" He asked, already reaching to his leather pocket to take out his pouches of gold.

She shook her head. "None, your stay is free, I was just trying to help a fellow citizen with his stupor. I will need not of your money, and even then you have already bribed me twenty pieces of gold which is more than the three day's of my work." She said.

He didn't consider her offer. "No, I insist. If you don't need my money, I will find other way's to pay. I will not leave unless I have paid my due to your services." He insisted adamantly.

The night elf sighed and conceded. "Fine, because you are so adamant on paying. I will let you work for a bit to pay...perhaps, going to the market and assisting me would suffice?" She told him.

"Oh truly, any work will do. And for my name, Nilsha. Galvane Hilt would be it, and I'm at your service." He introduced himself.

The night elf acknowledged his somewhat enthusiastic nature. Though confused to his sudden change of demeanor in comparison when he walked through the door yesterday to eat which he was quite rude. Perhaps it was just because of problems that probably had caught up with him. She just smiled to the revelation of his own name and offered water which the warrior gladly took it to re-hydrate themselves for the morning. "Well Galvane, accompany me to the market if you will. I need at least tens of kilos of fish, meat and vegetables to buy for the remaining week, and only five pieces of gold to budget it all in. Perhaps that would suffice as your payment for your stay here in the restaurant."

"Lead the way, I'll follow in a distance to lift up the needed items you will buy." He told as he watched her walk down towards door urging him to follow on.

He did what he was told, following behind suite behind the night elf with a little distance between him and her. He squinted his eyes as the sun rays hit him as he followed suite inside the market. It was a large market with all kinds in one place. Night Elves, Draenei's, Dwarves, Humans etc etc. was trekking about in the crowded market, buying the things that they need. The warrior wondered where they are buying because it took some time, a little over half an hour had passed. He looked over to the night elf, motioning to ask where they were headed, but just as he was about to raise a word, the night elf stopped in a stand.

"Oh hey Matilda." Nilsha said to a human female with black hair. She was average in height, just standing 5'4 compared to the elf's taller but ethnically shorter height of 5'10.

Galvane pulled back and watched from the distance to let the girls to their things on what to buy and when to buy one. He wasn't much of a marketing person, doing little bit less with his own mother back in the days, carrying heavy packages because he was a very big man. He stood exactly at 6'11, a height that most would either want to have or would not want to have and he was a heavyweight at 280 pounds of pure battle hardened muscles. Standing mostly shoulders taller than everyone else he had encountered other than tall humans like himself, Night elven males and draenei males who are closer to his height.

"Thanks Matilda, I'll see you later." The Night elf said to her. Picking up a few pounds of fish and vegetables and other garments she needed for her own restaurant.

The human seller suddenly narrowed her brow as she pointed. "Oh look, it's those three idiots again." She said , pointing to a Dwarf, a Night Elf, and a Human. It seems like a very a bad joke, a dwarf, a human and a night elf walking inside a tavern. But nonetheless the three crooks that the human woman pointed had their attention pointed to them, like as if they had known each other, but surely enough they had known them through harassment.

The gigantic human watched through the distance with a small hint of curiosity as he watched those three approached the women. He could immediately see that they were up to no good because it seems that the elf who owned a restaurant was not so welcoming even to her own kind as she warned them in.

"Alright, stop harassing us. Just leave us alone." Nilsha warned, but was met with a forceful grip by the hands of her own kind, cracking a small and perverted smile.

The dwarf then chimed in and started to harass the night elf's human friend. "Aye you two, what te accompany us to the tavern? Ye know getting all goody there in a big room with ye two-" The dwarf stopped when he heard a mumble from his compatriots.

The seven foot human towered over them, even the elven male. He put both on the head of the elf and the head of the human who was sexually harassing the elf. "You know when I was young I used to crush coconuts with my hand." He said as his grip tightened forcing a wince from both the harassers. "Now help me out alright?" He said s he felt them wiggle, a clear message that it was enough. He let go and pushed the harassers aside. "Back off, and stop harassing them or else you'll get it." He warned as he watched them run off.

"Thank you for that warrior, you really are something. All big and scary worked out for us." The girl named Matilda said. She tilt her head up due to the fact that her height was clearly not enough to met his eyes.

The night elf woman agreed. "Yes thank you to that. Because of you, you were able to run them off before we got...harassed. Thanks." She said to him.

The human girl look to her elven friend just as she handed out the needed items.. "Do you know him Nilsha?" She asked with curiosity.

The night elf nodded as she passed the items to the human tower. "Yes I know him. I met him at the restaurant. He is just here with me to help me out on buying some things because he thought he owed me something because I didn't accept his coins. I said it was enough because I helped him out when he was in a drunken stupor." She said.

"Wow, and in that case it helped us also. What a nice turn of events." Matilda said before starting to say her goodbye's. "Alright I guess I'll be seeing you Nilsha." She said as they started to walk off from the stand.

The pair went off with their items and clamor back to the restaurant without uttering a word in. The human put the items in the table.

"Well I guess that would be enough for your pay don't you think?" She asked with a smile as she scoured through the items. Expecting the man to leave.

The human nodded, but he did not leave. He didn't state his reasons why because he just stood there, un moving without wonder in his mind. His head was looking directly at the floor to which the Night elf finally noticed. She didn't found it annoying, she was in fact starting to grow a small concern for the human warrior. It was obvious by now. A warrior coming up to a random restaurant, without care just spending is gold while wasting his food for wine. He was a veteran warrior, though he was young, just in the prime years of his human life.

She just wondered if she could help him. To at least shelter him or something similar. He did show that he wasn't a crook who latch on against innocents. She turned to him and wonders through her question. "Hey human...I mean Galvane. Do you have a place that you need to go right now?" She asked, and in it she received a shake of his head. "Well...if you have nowhere else to go how about you'll stay here just for a while? I can trust you right?" She smiled, to which he found assurance when he looked up to her with a raised brow. "Well I have needed extra help in this old thing." She said gesturing at the restaurant. "So why not you'll fit that place? Go ahead and go to your room." She said offering a hand to him as an offer.

He smiled. "Thank you" And went up stairs. He didn't know why he had accepted what she offered. But nonetheless at least he won't be having the trouble of looking for a trusted tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

Stratholme burns and bodies lies everywhere where the city burns and their people slaughtered at the hands of the beloved prince and soon to be Lich King. A younger Galvane was rushing towards Stratholme when he heard from one of his superiors in training that the prince was making towards there. Eager to meet the prince with the family, he rushed towards Stratholme only to find it burned, a cold chill runs down to his spine as he nervously makes way into the city where he briefly met Uther.

"Don't be too hard on yourself girl, you have nothing to do with this….slaughter." Said Uther to Jaina.

"Lord Uther?" Said a nervous Galvane as he run towards them

"Lad." Replied Uther in a sad tone.

"What Happened Lord Uther? Why is the city destroyed? My family is in the city!" Stated Galvane.

"The Prince has gone mad boy, he ordered the city to be purge as he believes that they were infected." Answered Uther. "And for your family lad…" Uther putting a hand on his shoulders, looking at him dead in the eye. "They were also slaughtered…"

"No, no no! that can't be true!" yelled Galvane, rushing towards there house, just right in the corner. When he found the house, it was already burned to the ground. Galvane knelt and sobbed at the sight, but he gets back to his senses hopeful that his family escaped the purge. He wondered around the city trying to find them. He reach to a pile up where the bodies where to be burned, he looked around and to finally to his horror, found his family amongst the pile up, his father, his mother, and his little sister. He tried to retrieve the bodies of his family, but only to be stopped by the crowds that gathered around.

"Damn it! Let me go! That's my family amongst them!" He yelled, trying to push down the crowd that is stopping him.

"Damn it boy! There's nothing we can do about it!" Said a soldier, restraining his arms. "The only we can do about it is just mourn, they're already dead!" he continued.

Galvane let out his tears, quietly sobbing. "Let me go please." Galvane said, and the crowd lets go of him, he approach the bodies and knelt to sob as the crowd ignited the bodies. Galvane just let out a cry as he desperately tries to hold back his emotions, but failing miserably, he just cried there with nothing to do about.

"_Wake up_." Spoke a voice, a feminine one, but Galvane continued to sob for his family. "_Wake up_ _Galvan_e." Spoke the mysterious voice again, catching Galvane's attention. "_Wake up Galvane_!" the voice shouted. And Galvane's world went black for a few seconds, only to return to his senses, he opened his eyes to see a glaring Night Elf shaking him awake.

"What happened?" asked Galvane, he was covered in sweat as he felt his hand shook, he looked around to see the morning light shining down on to the window, indicating a new day has came. He returned his attention to the white haired Night Elf who was looking down on him with a heap of concern to matters of personal magnitude, a trait to a night elf that is virtually non existing for other race but this garnered exception as he saw her looking down. He exhaled deeply yet softly as Nilsha prepared to answer.

"You were shaking on your sleep, I might as well wake you up." Answered Nilsha as she bend her body and sat at the edge of the bed. Her hand was hovering over to his knees and gently pats it to assure and know that he was alright. She looked at him dead in the eyes as her brows narrowed in concern, seeing shake and sweat as if his body possessed him greatly concerned him. Nightmares of war, one that is so severe that many would die over it. "Are you okay Galvane?"

Galvane gently nodded as he rubbed his eyes and briefly remembers his dream or so you say nightmare, flashing an image of burned bodies inside his once home in Stratholme. It was enough to slightly stop his movement as he tried to gather his thoughts and put himself back on. He shook his head as the palm of his hand reached his forehead, a frown immediately appeared to his lips as looked on.

"Well, your right to wake me up." He stood up, causing the bed to squeak to accomidate the movement of his large frame, he sighed and just looked down on her as she sat on the edge of the bed, asking to whatever extent on what they would do. "What are we going to do today?" He asked as he rubbed his wrist, feeling the undeniable itch as he scratched.

"Are you alright Galvane? I worry." She told him softly as her eyes hovered over his whole frame, taking a deep look of his features that was appeared to be 'haunted'. Her brows narrowed even more as she heard him sigh and assure nothing.

"I'm fine, you need not to concern for me." He assured her as he tried to make his way on to the front door. But stopped himself when he asked what to do for the day. "What are we going to do today again?" He asked once more.

"Galvane, are you truly alright? I know I am just a complete stranger to you for now as we have just met, but I offer myself as a help to whatever needs I could offer to help you end your suffering from your past." Nilsha said to him softly as she stood up, extending her hand yet was met with a confident assurance from her human counterpart/

"I'm alright, trust me. There's no need to concern for me because there is nothing need for you to concern for me." He assured her once more and it was enough for him to convince her as she nodded, and by then a small smile was imprinted on her lips as her body bends down and reached over a set of clothes. "What are those?" He asked.

The white haired Night Elf offered a set of leather clothes. A brown leather jacket, a white silken cloth and a brown leather pants, all in great condition, as it looked quite expensive, to his surprise. "You'll be wearing that every time we will work on the restaurant. You will be taking their orders and you will give it to me, and also you will deliver their food to their table." She explained as the tall warrior accepted.

"This, I don't know why I need to." Galvane said, gesturing at the clothes. "I look ridiculous on this."

"Look, if you want to work here you got to have some class and now you don't have some class yet, you know you should be thanking me for buying those clothes for you and I was lucky enough to find one for your size."

"Alright, I guess I will wear." He said, letting out a grunt.

"Good, now wear that while we wait for the others."

"Others?" Asked a confused Galvane.

"My friends of mine, they will be helping us in the restaurant, you already met one of my friends." She stated, leaning her back against the door with crossed arms. "Now, remove your current clothing and wear that. I'll be outside." She said, heading toward the kitchen.

"My second day on the job and I was already assigned with ridiculous assignments and clothing." He muttered, extending his hand to close the door.

Few minutes later in the Kitchen…..

Nilsha, preparing the tables, putting some table cloths on them. Her ears twitched as she hears footsteps at the stairs, heading towards her location.

"I look ridiculous." Galvane stated, rolling his eyes, wearing his attire.

"Oh don't say that you look-"a knock was heard at the entrance door.

"They're here, open the door for me please." Nilsha said, putting the last table cloth over the table.

Galvane, extend his hands to the door, only to be greeted by a female dreanei and the girl from last night, Matilda.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the dreanei.

"Oh! I forgot, this is Galvane he was the tall warrior I said about last night." Said Matilda.

"Well, you said he was taller than me Matilda, but I never realized that he was towering over me. Quite unusual for a human." Stated the Dreanei. "I'm Ereera, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The dreanei extending her hand for a hand shake.

"Galvane, Galvane hilt." Galvane answered, returning the hand shake.

"So this is your second day on the job Galvane?" asked Matilda.

"First actually." He corrected. "Last night doesn't officially count"

"What about last night?" Questioned Ereera.

"Well Galvane rescued both me and Nilsha from those three idiots again." Answered Matilda, giving Galvane smile. "He just scared them off and they jolted far away from us." She continued

"Well those three are cowards, so it's nothing I can't do." Galvane leaning against the wall with cross arms. "So, let's start?" gesturing for both to enter.

"Yes let's start, Ereera same as always; you'll be the waitress, Matilda and me will be in the kitchen cooking." Instructed Nilsha, preparing the supplies.

"What about me?" asked Galvane.

"You'll be ummm…" Nilsha, her head spinning around trying to think of something, till an idea crossed her mind. "You'll be greeting guests at the front door, you will open it for them."

"Well seems easy enough." He chuckled, standing at the side of the front door.

"And remember Galvane, I mean never and I mean never get angry with the customers no matter what or who they are." Nilsha, digging holes to Galvane's skin with glaring eyes.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now open the doors." Nilsha, heading towards the kitchen with Matilda.

Soon people started coming in, and Galvane as he did greeted them with 'Good Day ma'am, sir' he keeps at the end of the bargain, doing everything he did necessary at the entrance door. Occasionally he glance around the restaurant, reading the faces of the customers while Ereera gathers their orders with great speed and proficiency while Nilsha and Matilda where cooking in the kitchen and have Ereera deliver them. It was boring though for Galvane, just having to do nothing but greeting the customers throughout the whole day as the day turned to afternoon and afternoon turned to dusk. The last of the customers left the restaurant, leaving the handlers, a bag of gold and a satisfied grin of success.

"Well that was pretty handled as well now was it?" chuckled Nilsha, as she jiggle a bag of gold.

"Well it was pretty good considered how rookie handled it." Ereera gestured at Galvane.

"Hngh" grunted Galvane, giving a small grin on his face.

"So Nilsha, still up for grabs in the weekend?" asked Matilda, leaning in to Nilsha with a cheeky smile.

"Always." Replied Nilsha.

"So what's this about during the weekends?" asked Galvane, raising his brow with slight confusion.

"We three have fun, testing our abilities and also having a few drunken dallies." Replied Ereera, crossing her arms as she leans her back against the chair.

"Abilities you say?" a voice of doubt in the tone of Galvane.

"Yes, I am a priestess of light, while Nilsha is a priestess of Elune and Matilda here is a mage." Explained Ereera.

"Matilda a mage?" a tone of surprise in Galvane's question.

"Yes I am a mage, here look I'll cast a spell." Matilda, casting a fire that danced in her hands. "See?" she flickered the fire off.

Galvane, giving a few small claps for Matilda for her impressive ability, he looks doubtful at first but he was impressed with Matilda. "So you two are priestesses?"Galvane, pointing both at Nilsha and Ereera.

"Yes." They replied both in unison.

"Wait, I'm going to make a challenge for you both." He stood up. "Stay right here." He said as he walks towards the kitchen, grabbing knife.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ereera.

"You said you were a priestess right?" He asked, pointing the knife at his biceps.

"Yes so wha-"she was cut off with surprise as Galvane plunge the knife to his bicep.

"What are you doing?!" the three asked in unison as they were shocked at Galvane's display.

"Quickly! Heal my wound priestess." He grin despite his bicep is bleeding heavily.

Nilsha cursed something in darnassian and quickly approaches his side to heal his wound, Nilsha placed a hand over his injured bicep and chanted something in darnassian till her hands glow green and starts mending the wound till it is fully healed.

"Done." Nilsha sighed, she stood up and smacks Galvane on the head. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again!" She yelled at him.

"I was just testing if it was true." Replied Galvane

"We'll are you satisfied now?!" Shouted Nilsha, anger still evident on her tone.

"Yes." Answered Galvane with a chuckle and a soft grin. "So I'm going upstairs for you three to do your thing so that I will not be a disturbance." He said, proceeding to the stairs.

"For the better." Continued Ereera.

Their chats and small talks went on for a while till it was late night, Galvane just sat in his room with boredom hovering over his face but still have a small grin for this day was better than he expected, getting money even though he has enough, greeting the customers even if it was boring and giving the three ladies a shock of their lives for stabbing himself, he smiled at that thought. He went back downstairs to find Matilda and Ereera already left, leaving Nilsha alone in the dining room.

"Did you have fun mistress?" asked Galvane, narrowing his brow.

"Yes, I had a little bit of fun, how about you?" her voice now soft and calm opposed to the redden anger she had just earlier.

"Also I had fun priestess, its better than I expected actually." He stated, proceeding to a table and sat on a chair.

"Well that's great, it means you're enjoying my company." She stated, as she comb her hair with her hands. "So do you like working here Galvane?" she asked, grabbing a chair and sitting at the opposite side of the table were Galvane sat.

"In truth my mistress….yes I like working here, the place is just beautiful." He answered, gesturing the entire place.

"Oh please it's not that beautiful, and please just call me Nilsha." Replied Nilsha in a soft tone. "So I guessed you might be around for some time then don't you think?" she chuckled, crossing her arms watching Galvane in his every move.

"Yeah, I think I might be here for quite some time." His expression evident of happiness.

"I'm glad I hired you Galvane." Putting a hand over his.

"And I'm glad I was hired also mistress." He stood up, scratching the nape of his neck and yawns. "So I'm going to turn in for the night Nilsha."

"Oh, sure you should do that." She stood up giving him a pat on the shoulder as he walks upstairs.

"Oh, and Nilsha." He turned, looking at her with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Then proceeding to his room.

"_Elune-adore_ Galvane." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Galvane opened his eyes, as he stood up. "No nightmares." He muttered as he shook his head while he rubbed his right eye. He was glad that he didn't have nightmares that night as he needed to sleep without to remind him about his past and without him to worry about such things. He stood up thanking whatever deity up there and heads towards the kitchen with a big yawn.

He looks up to see Nilsha, casually sitting on the table, sipping on a mug on which it contains hot coffee. He looks at her in to which she looks back at him with her gazing amber eyes.

"What are we going to do today on the restaurant Nilsha?" He asked.

"Nothing, we will just sit back and relax because it's the weekends, and the 'Druidic Sanctuary' is always close on the weekends." She explained, as she sip the last contents of coffee on her mug, she stood up and heads towards the sink to wash the mug.

"So, had an undisturbed sleep last night?" She asked with a smile as she wash the mug, rubbing it against a sponge.

"Yes, I did have an undisturbed night." He replied, also having a grinning expression. "What are we going to do today Nilsha? Other than doing nothing here?"

"We're going to visit Ereera and Matilda, because every weekend we three go to the training area to practice are spells, we have a few sparing practice against each other and then after the practice, we head out to have some fun." She explained as she put the mug on the cabinet.

"Well that seems interesting." His tone having a pint of excitement.

"You can always decide not to come." She said with a soft frown.

"Nilsha, I would love to come." He replied with a smile.

"Well great then, we will leave in the next hour, and also bring your creepy axe with you and wear your Armour as you will be also part of the sparring." She said, her voice evident of excitement as she headed towards the bathing area.

Galvane decided to cook some food for him and for Nilsha to start their day, taking some eggs and meat and vegetables, he fried them over a pan and hums as he cooked the food. His turned when he hear the door opened, and to see Nilsha finished in her bathing, as her hair was perfectly straight, her skin shined with beauty that matches her perfect womanly curves and only a blanket to cover her nudity, Galvane blushed at the sight and to realize that Nilsha returned his gaze in to which Galvane quickly spins his head back towards the frying pan with embrassment.

"I didn't know you know how to cook." She said with a small chuckle.

"My mother taught me a little on how to cook." He replied, his head fighting for dominance of which to look back at Nilsha and her beauty or concentrate on the cooking, but to his relief his mind prevails on cooking as Nilsha proceeded upstairs to clothe herself.

He finished his cooking, putting the eggs and bacon with the vegetables on a platter and puts it on the table on the dining room, along with a couple plates.

"Well, well, well is this a sight for sore eyes, a big warrior preparing tables and plates." She jokingly stated, Nilsha fresh from her bath wearing her long white sleeveless robe that matches her silver white hair.

Galvane can only chuckle from statement, as he pulls out the chair and gestures the priestess to sit. "Eat priestess, I will join you afterwards." He said, as he headed towards the bathing door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising her brow with curiosity.

"I'm just going to bathe." He replied. "Eat." He gestured at the food.

"Bathe first and join me before I eat." She replied back with crossed arms.

"Fine." He sighed, heading down towards the bathroom.

Nilsha, observant of the food as she gazed on it, looking at it as if there is some poison on it. She reached her hand to a fork and plunged it to the meat, smelling at it with satisfaction. "Well, it does smelled nice, maybe the smell matches its taste." She muttered, as she gently put the meat back at the plate. Her ears slightly twitch at the sound of the door creaking, indicating that Galvane finished his bath. She looks at him with a pint of interest. 'Wow' she whispered to herself as she gaze at his form, his chest perfectly shaped with muscle having a scar on the middle, his abs matching his giant from and a scar crossing through it, and down below the stomach an area which appeared to be burned, and she gaze down below the waist where the towel covered his manhood, but bulged through the blanket, in to which Nilsha quickly spins her head back at the food, blushing intensely. 'It's huge' she thought but she mentally slapped herself and pushed back the thoughts about his 'manhood'.

Galvane gave a slight grin on the corner of his mouth when he saw the priestess gazing at his from and turns around in embarrassment, but he dismisses the thought and proceeds to his room upstairs. He strapped his cauldrons, and proceeds to wear his plate mail, strapping his gauntlet, his leg guards, and finally his plated boots. He stood up, flexing some of his parts, testing the comfort, he takes Shadowmourne with him, sheathing it to his back and then heads out towards the dining room.

"Come here Galvane, eat with me." Nilsha said softly as she gestured Galvane to sit at the chair, into which he did. "So I noticed Galvane, that you have scars on your body." She said, as she picks up a fork.

"Oh, you did?" he replied back with indifference in his tone. "Well there are a lot of stories on those scars." He continued.

"So what about the scar on your chest?" She asked, making circles on her chest.

"It was my first battle, when Jaina Proudmoore led us to the Stonetalon Peak, but the orcs attacked us and I was struck down but good thing the orc was Thrall as he gave me mercy at that time." He answered with a slight grin in the corner of his mouth as he uses the fork and knife to slice the meat.

"What about the long gash on your stomach?" She asked, with slight reluctance.

"It was on the Battle of Mount Hyjal, I was struck down by a Doomguard, and it was supposed to be my death actually but good thing Jaina was there as she used her magic to teleport us to safety." He replied while he chewed.

"And the burn on your hip?" She asked, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"It was when we tried to save Grom Hellscream from the influence of the Legion, I was burned when I got too close to an infernal, but I escape with my life." He replied with a soft sigh, finishing his meal.

"You really have fought your battles and survived it, you're a strong man Galvane." She complimented as she finished her plate.

Naah, I haven't even told you half of my battles yet." He said waving his arm as a gesture of dismissal.

"Well I want to know more about them." She stated with a smile, grabbing Galvane's hand she heads towards the door.

"What about the plate?" he asked, looking at the mess of the table as he was dragged.

"We will deal about it later."

They both walked towards the Old Town in which Ereera and Matilda is waiting for them, Nilsha walks ahead as Galvane trailed behind her, no one was bothering them until the trio from last week notices Nilsha and Galvane, eager for revenge the trio confronts Galvane.

"Hey you!" shouted the human amongst the trio, his sword readied in his hand

"Yes?" Galvane replied with a raised brow.

"Yer think ya high and mighty ey? Let's see if ye can survive this." Said the dwarf, raising his battle axe.

"Any last words human?" Said the night elf, his words full of venom, also raising a sword of his own.

"So that's how it's going to be it then?" Galvane asked, he unsheathe Shadowmourne, his face masked with confidence with his shadowy grin.

The trio, charged at him and swing their weapons, but they only hit the air as Galvane disappeared in the blink of an eye. Their actions caught the attention of the gathering crowd. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The crowd chanted.

The trio were still confused and still looks from Galvane, and then Galvane appeared in front of the trio and kicks the dwarf in the face that sends him flying away for several feet. The human and the night elf looks back at their fallen friend who was still staggering back to his feet, then they swing their weapons on Galvane into which he parried them so easily. The two, still swings their weapons recklessly but they were parried and blocked by Galvane easily. Galvane then sees an opportunity as both of his opponents where now tired, close to exhaustion, Galvane blocked one last time and then swings Shadowmourne at the two ( but not the edge of the axe but only the dull side ) sending them down to the ground. The crowd watched in awe and cheered at Galvane, the dwarf then recovered back to his feet and tries to charge, but when he looks at his friends, they were already knocked back, so he reach his hand up in a gesture of defeat. Galvane, gives out smile of victory.

"Wow sir that was awesome!" said a night elf boy who looks to be around 8 years old.

"Yup! I agree! That was awesome." Said a dreanei boy who is also around the same age.

Galvane chuckled at them and pats their head. "Well that's what you can do if you practice." He said, smiling both at them.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you Sir!" said the dreanei boy.

"Yes sir, when we both grow up, we will train to be just like you!" added the night elf kid.

Galvane, kneels infront of the two at gave them a thumbs up. "Well, it's up to you kids, but remember it's you who will shape your destiny, maybe someday you might be even stronger than me." He replied as he stood up.

"Thank you sir!" They both said in unison. Galvane gives them a smile and continues a head with Nilsha.

"Well that was great, to show off your moves in the crowd." Nilsha said, giving out an evident smile to Galvane.

"Well, I never intended to, those three started it." He replied back, tilting his head down. "And besides, I know you want to give those three a beating." He continued with a grin in the corner of his mouth.

"Well I guess your right about that." She answered with a chuckle.

Silence engulfs the two when they head out to the Old town, Galvane occasionally whistling himself to avoid boredom in the walk towards the practice area in which Nilsha, grunting in annoyance of his whistling. She occasionally covers her ears in to which Galvane notices and intentionally increasing the volume of his whistling for Nilsha to smack at him.

"Will you stop that!?" Yelled Nilsha at him, giving out a grunt of annoyance afterwards.

"Stop what?" Galvane asked sarcastically into which increasing Nilsha's annoyed state.

"You're Dreadful whistling! I can't stand it anymore!" she shouted, in to which Galvane answered her pleads. "Huh, finally, thank you!" She said, raising her arms briefly in the air.

Silence engulfs back at the two, as Nilsha sighed in relief, she hummed a song, the synchronizing of the sound reaching Galvane's ears, but he didn't reacts at it as he was relaxed at the beautiful sound of her humming.

"So how long now before we reach it?" he asked with a raised brow, looking at the sky, the sun still shining down upon them intensely indicates that it was still Noon.

"Were here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Were here."

"Finally." Galvane muttered.

The training area was big, training dummies were scattered either intact or torn to shreds by other adventurers nearby. There were some adventurers, there, some dreanei, some night elves, gnomes, dwarfs, humans, and worgen. Galvane stared at a hunter with her pet dire wolf, sparring against a warlock with her doomguard. The sight of the doomguard scares him, as it reminds him of the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but he shook his head and put the thought back at the back of his mind.

"So where is Ereera and Matilda?" Galvane asked as he trailed behind Nilsha.

"Just follow me, you'll know it when we get there." She replied.

Galvane did what he was told, he followed Nilsha in the training area, where Matilda was already sparring against Ereera, where she hurled down fire balls upon her, in to which Ereera blocked it with a Light shield. They both halt their sparring when they noticed Galvane and Nilsha approaching.

"Nilsha you're finally here!" Matilda shouted with a greeting, giving Nilsha a warm hug and also quickly returns the hug.

"So, you brought the giant human with you?" Ereera gestured at Galvane, giving him a soft punch in the shoulder.

"Yes, I brought him here, it was fortunate even as the three idiots were there again." Answered Nilsha, annoyance came her just with the thought of those three.

"And what then?" Matilda asked, her tone eager for the answer as she tilted herself forward.

"Well, Galvane give them a humiliating beat down, and got him the cheers of the crowd." Nilsha replied, as he looked at Galvane.

"Well that's cute." Mockingly commented Ereera. "So let's start the training shall we?"

The three fought at each other, while Galvane sat in the corner with amusement evident to his face. He declined the offer, when they asked to have a free for all sparring with them, so he just sat there looking at them till he finally stood up and swung Shadowmourne at a nearby training dummy, it was consumed in some sort of Shadow magic. The shadow magic that consumed the training dummy, were neither good nor evil, as it somewhat depends on the wielder of Shadowmourne if his intentions are, good, evil, or chaotic neutral.

"Hey Galvane, spar with us." Shouted Nilsha.

"Sure, I guess I should give a try." He replied.

"Good, you'll fight me first." Nilsha gestured at herself. "Then Ereera." They both looked at Ereera, into which Ereera unleash holy fire in her hands with a shadowy smile that made her look like a Warlock than a priestess of light. "And lastly, Matilda here." Galvane looked at Matilda, with her replying back an innocent smile along with a childish wave.

"So are you ready?" Nilsha asked to Galvane, with magic already at the palm of her hands.

"Ready as you are." He replied with a grin, as Shadowmourne was readied in his hands.

Nilsha unleashed blast of moon energy but looked like stars, but Galvane dodged it and charged at her to deliver a swift strike, but Nilsha dodged it also and releases a trio of star bolts at him directly, hitting him at his side, as he was flying away.

"Stand up human, or else you want to be beaten by a little Elf?" Ereera mocked him, as a sneer crossed her face.

Galvane, take it as a challenge and charge again at Nilsha with blinding speed, she attempts to retaliate with her bolts of stars again but Galvane blocked it all with Shadowmourne. Nilsha, prepares the inevitable and raise her arms for cover, but then again Galvane disappeared in front of her and then comes back behind her, the shaft of Shadowmourne in her neck, with her Shoulders gripped by Galvane's arm.

"I win, you lose." Galvane stated calmly, a smile crossed his face.

"Sure you win, but you won't get to be so lucky next time." She answered back, tapping his forearm in a gesture of release, and Galvane did so.

Galvane, looks at Ereera with eagerness in his face. "So you're next Ereera."

"I guess I am." She replied coldly.

"Ready?" asked Galvane, raising Shadowmourne.

Ereera nodded and unleashed a holy fire on the ground around her and cast a Shield around herself. Galvane attempts to charge in, but the Holy fire keeps him at bay to do so. So what he did next was unimaginable, he step back and Hurls Shadowmourne at her, Shadowmourne spins in a propelling motion and struck her shield breaking her concentration in to which the holy fire cease around her as Shadowmourne bounced away from her. Before she can react, Galvane charged at her at blinding speed but then speared her down softly so that it won't hurt for her. Ereera looks up, Galvane's face just inches away from her, she looks away in embarrassment and blushed intensely across her beautiful dreanei face. Galvane stood up, and picks up Shadowmourne to then puts his concentration back at Ereera and offered her a hand and she accepts.

"Well that was great wasn't it?" Galvane asked with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah it is." Ereera replied softly, the red blush still evident across her light bluish face.

"So I guess you're next Matilda." Nilsha said to her.

"Yay!" Matilda stood up, her staff in her hand. "Ready Galvane?"

"Ready as you are." He replied with Shadowmourne raised.

Matilda, hurls a fire ball at him, and blocks it easily. Matilda, hurled more and more fire balls at him, but to was just blocked and dodged by him easily, Galvane readied himself to charge at her but Matilda unleashed a stalagmites of Ice from the ground.

Galvane froze in horror at the sight, his eyes as wide as the great sea as he looks at the Stalagmites with horror in his face.

"_Break formation! The Lich is unleashing stalagmites_!" A voice shouted in his mind. "_What about the Archers?! If we break formation will be slaugh_-"the voice trailed off.

His mind was frozen, and so was his body, till his face collided with a fire ball directly that sends him flying away for several feet. He didn't mind the pain on his face, but the horror he just felt was too overwhelming for him to feel the pain. The three ladies approached the fallen Galvane with concern, while Galvane was heavily panting with horror in his face, as if Sargeras was there to scare the living Kil'jaeden out of him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Galvane!" Matilda, a look of concern planted on her face.

Galvane stood up, and walks past them and sat in a nearby chair with his hands on his face while his elbow rested on his knees. Nilsha, approach in and placed a hand on his face that were burned because of the fire ball, she chanted in darnassian till her hands glow and healed his face.

"Galvane, are you alright?" Nilsha asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied weakly "I just, I need to get back at the restaurant."

He stood up, till his attention were caught by Matilda, when she was rushing at him with an apologizing look.

"Galvane, I am so sorry." Matilda said, her voice full of concern. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It wasn't you Matilda, it was something else." He answered, assuring Matilda, he looks at Matilda and Ereera offering his goodbyes at them and walks away as Nilsha trailed behind him after she finished her goodbyes to them both.

"Galvane, there is something bothering you." She stated softly as she grips his hand. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing priestess." He answered.

They both arrived at the restaurant at dusk, Galvane strolled towards his bed, ignoring dinner as he just laid at the bed with his hands on his face. Nilsha entered his room, looking at the state of Galvane with concern on her face.

"Galvane, you can tell me if something is bothering you, if it was Matilda and her fir-"

"It wasn't Matilda priestess." He replied with a long sigh. "But something reminded me, back when I was in Northrend."

"Tell me Galvane, so that I can help." Her voice soothing, as she tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Nilsha, I'm alright now." He lied, as he looks at her with a fake smile.

"If you're alright then, then I'm alright now." She answered with a smile. "Good Night Galvane."

"You too priestess."

X

"_Break formation! The Lich is unleashing stalagmites_!" Galvane shouted. As he looks at his squadron, in a Turtle formation as they were bombarded with arrows.

"What about the Archers?_ If we break formation, we will get slau_-"The man who appeared to be a Human paladin, fell down as he was impaled by the ice stalagmite coming from the ground. Galvane looks at his squadron, already they were scattered, most of them dead, some injured and the others fighting back.

He looks back, facing the lich, but the lich grabs him by the neck and lifts him to the air despite Galvane being a human with the size of an orc. "_Your efforts are futile human_." The lich said coldly, his voice trailing off, as Galvane tried to struggle down for the lich to let go, but was failing miserably. _"Now_." The lich resumed and necromantic magic was appearing in his hands and flows towards the body of Galvane. "_Be part of the Scourge_."

Galvane opened his eyes, his body full of sweat and was panting heavily, as he was back in his bed at the restaurant. "It's been four months, when will it end?" He muttered. It has been for months, when he was sparring with Matilda on the training area, now his sleep was full of nightmares ever since that day. His days within the restaurant was still normal though, Matilda and Ereera, still helping in the restaurant, while Galvane did what he was told.

Galvane stood up, wiping out the sweat and clothe himself and went into the kitchen.

"Had an undisturbed sleep Galvane?" said a feminine voice. He looks back and see Nilsha, combing her silver white hair.

"You can say that." He said indifferently.

"Galvane, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She said softly. "I am here to help, you have been like this ever since the sparring, I am here to help you, I am here as a friend." Her voice, soothing, more soothing than a flow of water at a stream.

Galvane looks back at her with a smile, facing her with his fear on his face as he remembered his nightmare. "Thank you Nilsha."

"Remember Galvane, if you need a shoulder to lean on, I am here. And maybe you should take a walk outside, it helps and it's the weekends anyways so there's nothing do here." She said, while putting a smile.

"I'll consider it priestess."

And he did consider it, Galvane walks outside, feeling and smelling the fresh air. "aaahhh." He exhaled. He walks around the city, a smile hovering his face as the nightmare that were planted in his mind were put aside, maybe taking a walk outside was really the thing he need right now. He gave the strangers around him a good morning, into which they returned the greeting with a smile also. The day might me the day he will forget about it.

A roar was heard, the roar thundered as it echoed to the ears of the people, the entire city of Stormwind looks at the direction the roar and sees a great Dragon, unlike an ordinary dragon, this one was clad with armour, metal replaced its jaw as fire trailed behind him. "_I am the aspect of Death_." It roared, the fire of the dragon burned anything in is path till hit landed to the pillars of the gates.

Galvane watched in horror, at the sight of destruction, and rushed towards the restaurant as he knew that the fire spread in the route of the restaurant. He arrived, panting heavily as he froze in horror of the sight, the 'Druidic Sanctuary' was already burned, half of it. The sight reminded him at the time when he was at Stratholme when he was in his house, but he did nothing but weep only. He recollects back his thoughts and charged inside, slightly burned himself in the process as he was determined that he won't let fear take him again.

He was in the dining room, but there was no sign of the priestess. "Damn it!" he roared, looking about the area but still, no trace, the fire were already consuming the place. He abandoned the area and loos upstairs, and then there she was, unconscious, but unharmed, laying in the floor. He picks her up in his arms and carries her back downstairs, but to his horror, almost the entire dining room were already on fire and the exit were surrounded by fire. He looks at Nilsha, in her arms unconscious.

"No." he muttered.

No indeed, he will say no to his horror, he will say no to his fear. He takes the leather vest off and wrapped it around Nilsha, leaving him only to his silken white shirt to protect himself from the fire. But he was determined to sacrifice his safety for her. He charged at the exit despite the fire surrounding it, he turned so that his back will be taking the blunt of the fire….. And then poof, they got out, his white shirt was burning, his body and face suffering from third degree burns, and he takes off his white shirt that was on fire and throw it to the ground. He carried Nilsha in his arms and gently placed her to the ground, as he was weak to his knees, and fall down to his face to the ground.

He take one last glance, to see that Nilsha wakes up from her unconsciousness and was rushing towards him with teary eyes.

"Stay with me Galvane." She said to him, placing a hand on his face. "Stay with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Galvane looked around, only to be surrounded by darkness, what happened to him? He couldn't answer that, nothing could answer but the only thing he knew right now that he was surrounded by darkness, as if no Light has ever been here. He didn't know how much time has passed.

Galvane lift his hands up in front of his face but he could see nothing because of the dark. Where am I!? He shouted in his mind as he could not recall anything, then there it is, a light that pierced the darkness, as if the sun itself was there on the horizon. The light was small, but enough to pierce the hopelessness of this darkness that Galvane reside in, the light meant hope for him. He followed the light, his footsteps as loud as the drums of war, but he ignored the sound as he was gazing the light. Then the light, grow as he approach, till it was large enough like the gates of Stormwind.

Then….He entered and found himself in a grassy horizon, he looked back at where he entered but it disappeared only to be replaced by the grassy plain. "_How beautiful_." He muttered, beautiful indeed.

He looked around, till he saw a figure. He approached the figure, and found out judging by the curves of its body that it was a female. It was so familiar to Galvane, he approached the girl to see clearly her silver white hair, her long pointy ears and her light purple skin. Galvane was struggling with the thought that he might knew this woman, yes, clearly he must have known her for she was far too familiar for him not to shrug off the thought.

Just as Galvane was now just ten feet away from her, the figure turned around to look at him. Of course he knew her, this was the priestess who hired him, who befriended him, and comforted him when he need one. Yes, this is Nilsha Moonlit, there is no doubt with her Amber eyes, studying him. She smiled at him. But just as fast as she turned to look at him, she sprinted away, into which Galvane followed her in sprint. "Hey Wait! Nilsha!" he shouted, calling out her name but to no avail as she still sprinted forward.

Nilsha stopped in a lush forest as Galvane was twenty feet behind her, panting heavily from the marathon sprints with her. She didn't turn back to look at him, no she didn't turn back, as she suddenly collapse with no reason and the forest was now burning! Galvane rushed for her aid, but was stopped as he was surrounded by fire, as if that the fire was intently capturing him. He was helpless, he was frozen, he was…. Scared.

"NO!" He roared, he roared loud, shouting that he was not afraid and without thought he charged through the fire in which it burned him. He rushed to the side of Nilsha, trying to lift her up but she was so heavy! As if she gained an entire mountain of weight, he tried again but still he can't. The fire was now burning around them, threatening to consume both of them.

"No." he muttered under his breath, if the fire was to consume both of them, well at least she will survive the ordeal. He pressed his weight against her, and tried to roll her in to a ball, and used his own body as her cover. Yes, at least she will live on. He screamed in pain as the fire engulfs him.

X

Galvane opened his eyes, and found himself in a soft comfortable bed, he sit up and groaned in pain as he felt his entire body was burning. He registered his thoughts that he was covered in bandages, the bandage covered a lengthy portion of his arm and his back and front, half his face was covered, only from one eye to be able to see clearly.

He looked around in his surrounding, there were a lot of text in the room, clearly noting that the text was dreanei. Where is he? Well that was the answer he was going to find out if he walks out of that room. He shook his head, having a giant head ache after he awoke from his slumber, he reached for the door knob and twist it open.

Then, there they are, casually talking as they sat in a couch. Ereera was wearing her priestess robe, Matilda was wearing her mageweave robe, and Nilsha, the sight of her made Galvane in the inside jumped in joy as she was completely unharmed and was casually talking with them both.

The sound of the door creaking to close caught their attention. There he is, he is alright, though half his body were burned, he was still alive. Nilsha stood up, and approached him slowly, and reached out a hand to gently caress his cheek. Her eyes swelled up in tears and in one swift motion, gave him a tight hug. Galvane was in shock at the sudden action. How long was he out? He asked himself that, but he knew the answer lies with them. He collects back his thoughts about Nilsha hugging, and slowly returned the hug. After a minute, he breaks the hug and looks at her, as the corner of his mouth creep out a smile, a genuine one.

Nilsha wipe the remaining tears that was on her face, and sat down in the couch, gesturing Galvane to do the same. So Galvane did, and asked what happened as he could not remember the recent events, and on why he was burned.

Nilsha softly spoke the words that come out from her mouth. "You saved my life." Her expression, was either overjoyed, or threateningly engulfing the surroundings with her happiness.

"How?" Galvane asked softly, his memories still foggy after his collapse due to his injuries sustained by the fire.

"I don't know." Replied Nilsha. "The only thing I could remember is that, I was outside of the restaurant, and as I stood up, I saw you, your body was burned. But I knew that it was you who saved me out there." She continued, her eyes glistening in an expression of genuine thankfulness to him.

"What happened to the res-"Galvane asked again but were interrupted by Ereera.

"It was burned to the ground, apparently a Dragon known as Deathwing flew by Stormwind wind and engulfs a quarter of the town in fire, unfortunately the 'Druidic Sanctuary' were part of the quarter." She stated, as she heads towards a trunk that were behind the couch.

"This was the only thing we salvage from the restaurant." She said as Shadowmourne laid on her hands.

Galvane stood up, and takes Shadowmourne from her, he muttered a thank you and placed Shadowmourne on a table. He looks around at the house, and then back at the ladies.

"How long was I out?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"One week." Answered Nilsha.

"One week?" Galvane couldn't believe it, one week? Just how badly was he injured? "What happened to me after I collapse?" he continued, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter Galvane, the important thing here is that you are alive and well." Spoke Matilda, finally breaking her silence.

Nilsha stood up and approached him, putting a hand on his injured face. She chanted a healing spell through the blanket and healed him.

"I want the bandage off my face." Stated Galvane.

"No, you're not fully healed yet." Countered Nilsha as she takes her hand away from his face.

"I want it off, I want to see myself." He said sadly, knowing the scars that he might sustain, if he was in a comatose for one week, surely the damage was serious.

"Come with me." Nilsha, walked towards a mirror and Galvane followed her though about till he was infront of it.

Nilsha started to slowly taking off the bandage, as his face was now slightly revealed. Ereera and Matilda watched them both silently, waiting for Galvane's reaction on what to come of it. Galvane's eyes widened in shock as Nilsha finished taking the bandage of his facia area.

His right cheek, were badly burned in reddish pink evident of fire contacting it, his right forehead were only suffering minor scars, and his right eye brows were burned out. Nilsha, Ereera and Matilda were expecting him to shout till his lungs explode, but to their shock, he was calm, grinning even.

"I never thought that the most noticeable scars were not from battle, but surely it is the most memorable one." He said softly, the smirk never leaving his face. Galvane gestured Nilsha on reattaching the bandage back at his injuries.

"You're not saddened that the scar is very noticeable?" asked Nilsha, as she rolled the bandage around the injured face of Galvane.

"As long as the scar means I saved your life, yes I am not saddened." Replied Galvane, tilting his head slightly so that Nilsha can finish reattaching the bandage.

"There, it's done." Nilsha sighed, appreciating her handy work. She looks at him, his head still never leaving the mirrior. "You can stop staring at the mirror now." She smiled as she replied.

Galvane takes a deep breath and looks at her. "What do we do now priestess? Now that the restaurant is destroyed?" He asked.

"I don't know….." she replied softly, she doesn't know what to do, the events were just instantly were brought before them.

"Nilsha, you can return to your homeland." Said Ereera, making Galvane and Nilsha turn their heads to her. "My family demanded that I return home to Exodar and wait till this events subside." She continued.

"Well, I am returning to Goldshire, I'm meeting my family there and I might not be back to Stormwind till also this ordeal is finished." Added Matilda.

Nilsha turned her head to Galvane who was thinking about their suggestions.

"Galvane, do you mind if we have a trip to Darnassus?" She asked, slightly hoping for him to say 'yes'.

"I don't mind Nilsha." He answered. "And besides, I never have been to Darnassus before."

After that, they were just discussing on what to do, about their trips to Exodar, to Goldshire, to Darnassus. All heads were turned to Galvane that day, asking questions that were just nonsense, some questions were personal, some were not. After their questions and answers, they had dinner that Galvane made as he asked if he be cook for the night, they were reluctant at first, but Nilsha supported his idea and said that he has a talent for cooking also.

When they ate, they all three appreciated his cooking, giving him compliments and thank you. When they finished, they spend their night with promises that they will meet again when they depart for their homes and families. Galvane was saddened at this moment, reminding him of his families. Matilda left first as she said she will be starting her journey tomorrow for Goldshire, they wave their goodbyes at her as she departed.

Drowsiness came to their minds late at night and Ereera offered her home as shelter for the night, and they both agreed so. Ereera was the first to sleep, followed by Nilsha, but Galvane did not as he said that he not yet tired and wants to stay awake for a while. Ereera nodded her head with indifference, but Nilsha was reluctant with his decision, she knew something was bothering him. But then she went to her room and closed her eyes to sleep, leaving Galvane on the living room.

X

_Flashback one week ago_.

"Ereera, heal him quick! You're the holy light priestess here, Do something!" shouted Nilsha, as she repeatedly performed CPR on Galvane who laid on the bed, Matilda was on the corner, her head on her knees and her hands on her ears.

"Im trying to! But he won't wake up! If he doesn't respond soon he will-"

"Don't say it!" Nilsha cut off her sentence. Nilsha looks at Galvane, who was almost indescribable due to his injuries of the fire. "Please Galvane, don't leave." She whispered, her eyes were full of tears as it slide down to her cheek. She looks back at her dreanei friend who was performing a healing spell, then back at him.

"Please, don't leave."

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, also give a time to post a review so that i can improve my writing, as reviews helped me alot in writing a story...

I hope i wont disappoint you guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Nilsha opened her eyes to see that it's already morning, the smile on her face suggest that she enjoyed her sleep last night. She stood up and stretch her arms along with a big yawn, she left the room moments later to see Galvane sleeping in his chair.

She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and gives him a slight shake. "Galvane." She called out softly as Galvane awaken from his slumber. "It's morning, we'll be leaving soon." She continued.

"Oh, yeah." He replied with a soft sigh, making occasional testing on his right arm to see if it's fully functional to move without pain, the pain did finally go away. "I need armour." He muttered, wanting to feel the weight of armour on his back again as he feels 'dull' if he has no armour on his back.

"You will not be wearing armour till your fully healed and ship shape, you will only be wearing linen cloths so that your wounds will not be tampered, till then until we are in darnassus and have my mother heal you." She stated.

"Why can't you just be the one heal me or Ereera?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"We are novice priestess, my mother is a high ranking one, she has more healing power than me of course." She replied, with an almost annoyed tone.

Galvane smirked, as if Nilsha was making a joke in which she noticed his sudden smile.

"What?" she asked with a raised brow.

He chuckled before he answered. "Nothing, nothing, just us cause I always thought that priest and priestess alike always vow for celibacy and chastity." He finally replied.

Nilsha smiled, so eager to fill Galvane from his ignorance. "It depends on the latter if he or she decides to, priestess that vows for chastity has the privilege to have the higher rank, while those who didn't vow will not get promoted to higher position." She explained.

"Are you one of those who vowed?" He asked.

She looks at him, her amber eyes studying him, but Galvane was unfazed. "No." she replied in a soft tone. "I dreamed that one day, I will be a mother too." Her gaze drifted from him.

"Well if you want children so much Nilsha, why not let Galvane get you pregnant." Said Ereera, who was listening to their conversation the entire time.

"I- yaa" Nilsha was speechless, a full blush of red covered her cheeks in her embarrassment, she turned around and looked away in embarrassment like a school girl to a crush. But Galvane was still unfazed, as if he didn't hear what Ereera said.

Galvane looks at the dreanei who was still having the morning yawn.

"You were listening the entire time?" he asked raising his brow.

"Yes, I did and how are you not fazed by my statement?" she replied, confused mostly and wondering.

He looks at her and frowned, he had never been a humorous type of person ever since Northrend, the trauma changed him, making him not give a damn at every joke that they will give to him.

"Because it was a joke." He said coldly before looking at her and adding. "I don't like jokes."

Ereera rolled her eyes at him to then approach Nilsha and offered her a bag of clothes as their entire clothing was destroyed in the fire inside the restaurant, leaving them only the clothes on their back and a bag of gold for their journey to darnassus. Nilsha accepted and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before saying good bye to her dreanei friend.

"Good bye Ereera, we'll meet again soon." Said Nilsha.

"Good bye also."

Galvane stood up, before stretching his hand out for a hand shake, but Ereera waves him off and gave him a tight hug, her sudden action caused him to smile and return her hug.

"Good bye also giant human." She muttered on his ear.

Galvane smiled, before stating "You always call me that, I never heard you call my name." he chuckled and breaks off the hug.

She punched his shoulder lightly before replying. ""Because I don't like your name." She chuckled.

"Good Bye Ereera."

Then they both left, leaving their dreanei friend. They made a couple stops for food down the road when they make their way to the docks. Also encountering the trio who keeps on harassing the three ladies, but they did not come into blows as they have more important things to do. Some parts of the dock where partly destroyed when Deathwing attacked Stormwind, leaving the carpenters to do their work. As they finally reached the dock, it was virtually full in every way, as a lot of night elves were boarding for Darnassus, though despite this, they were lucky enough to find a room for them both.

They asked the captain why there where many passengers today and the captain replied that because of the Cataclysm. Most of the night elf people wanted to go back to the homeland until the events subside. Just like Nilsha's idea alike.

They climb aboard the ship and they make their way to their room, to their surprise the room has only one bed.

Galvane grunted, though he was not troubled buy these kind of problems. "I'll just sleep on the floor." He said, looking at Nilsha.

Nilsha looks back at him, surprised to his proposal, the bed was surely big enough for both of them. "But the bed is big enough for the both of us." She said as she puts the bag of clothes beside the bed.

Galvane didn't consider her offer. "It's alright, the floor is good enough for me, as I'm used to this kind." He replied in a light tone.

He and his manner, that always sometimes annoyed her, he is already inured and now he is going to sleep on the floor into which the ground might tamper it. The creaking sound of the door opening caught their attention as the captain informed them that they will now be sailing towards their destination. The captain was a tall night elf, taller than Galvane by a 3 inches. He had a scar on his face, an obsidian black hair and amber iris and had aged evident to his anatomy.

"We will be sailing now to Darnassus, the trip will last of at least one week." Said the captain before closing the door and going back to the deck. He was an odd one, Galvane and Nilsha noticed, probably 'too' odd for a night elf to act on, but no matter, it was a captain being a captain.

"One week huh?" Galvane muttered as he rest his back at the side of the bed with his arms hanging on his knees, wallowing in the train of thoughts about his past, just wondering in his mind and letting them lead him, letting them haunt him, accepting the fact that the past will never leave him, the past mistakes and cowardice he had shown when he was in Northrend, all things considered on how it was. And now, he is easily horrified, and just mortified with the facts and memories before him. He, a young loner had accepted their deaths, his friends, his family and all those who followed him, he made peace with that fact, but can never accept the sins that he must atone for. Acceptance to himself was never part of it since then. And all those nights in Northrend filled his mind with horrors, the winter in the midnight along side the yellow moon aided the desire to end his suffering under the stormy night beyond his base. The two others had done it, leaving a trail of blood on the bed of his tent, and with the other hanging down on the edge of a thick branch, but he had never done it, he didn't know why but he guessed it was because of the last words he said to his father whom he deeply wanted to take back and apologize to him. A promise to have a good life for him to live. But he could only smile at the delusions he was having in his mind.

Nilsha on the other hand was sat on the bed, quietly arranging clothes for them to wear in the morning light, but she then looks back at Galvane with concern on her face when she noticed he sat down in the floor, elbows rested on his knees while his injured face was covered by his hand. She always saw him as broken, haunted, and his story about his past is surely be something that put him at this state. though despite that when she met him, he at least still had heart to put a fading smile, and a fake smile to cover his problems. Though despite asking on what was the matter, he never answered to her, always saying he is fine, he is okay and believing him. But she takes matters to her own hands, she is willing to be a friend to anyone who is in need as long as they are willing. She sat up on the bed and asked him to sleep in the bed, just trying to let him open up to her and tell whats the matter

"Galvane." She called, catching his attention from his thoughts. "Sleep here." She gestured at the other side of the bed.

Galvane looks back to her for a brief moment then back at the front as if its just nothing for him. "It's alright priestess, I can sleep here on the floor." He said. facing back down, trying to hide back to his shell that puts his mind on the fog of despair that consumed so many warriors back then, but he really tried winning and escaping this fog, but it seems there was no guide to lead him. That's what he thought.

Again he said he was alright, but the very sight of him said otherwise. She approached him and lands a hand on his shoulder, just really trying to let the man see that she cared. She looks at him with her amber eyes, the same eyes that met him, observed him, and befriended him back all those months ago, just trying to study him, noticing the self-anguish and self-loathing, noticing the guilt that he had in his eyes even though it was covered by the bandaged arms of his. "Galvane." She muttered as she sat down right beside him. "You have been like this ever since we went sparring. What did you see there? You said it reminded you back when you were in Northrend, what happened there?" she asked, raising her brow with a serious yet oh so gentle voice.

"It's nothing Nilsha." Said Galvane, never bothering to look back at her. He bit his lips as he tried to not to let her take notice the bitterness and resentment he felt towards himself.

It was the same answer she heard all these months, and but it felt different now, this time his tone was so vulnerable, like it's his moment of weakness, a moment of him to be at his weakest "I don't believe you." She replied in a manner of defiance yet gentleness like a priestess towards someone. "Tell me Galvane, I'm sure this is not nothing." She said, trying to break the shell that hid his eyes

Finally he looks at her, taking in the deep breath of air to then exhale deeply, firing every ounce of will to deny himself, but all else fails, he thought about it on how she will react to what he had done. How this woman, whom he had been with for months will say to him, a coward of no great value, bringing nothing but a shadow of his former self. Stratholme, Kalimdor, Stonetalon Peak, Stonetalon Canyon, Ashenvale, Mount Hyjal, Theramore, Northrend, Wrath Gate, Ice Crown, seven damning years of facing the battle field and the most recent would be the one who will haunt him most. He wondered on why does she have to bother with the problems he is facing. She doesn't even know who he is, but it doesn't hurt to tell someone, even if he would get hated by her knowing his past, at least the burden of keeping it from everyone would fade in time.

"Back when I was in Northrend, my entire squadron died because of me." He paused, sighing before continuing. "Because I ran away, because of me they died and the worst part is, is that I thought forgetting about it will free me from my guilt and nightmares, I was so wrong." He fired every bullet of those words, to finally tell it to her. Back then, it was just him and the two of his remaining squadron that committed suicide a week after, after 'mysteriously' was diagnosed by post-war traumatic stress. The pressure he felt in his heart faded when her hands touched the scars of his cheek, soft and smooth purple hands caressed him as he faced her.

She heard it. A man whom he left his friends and men to save his own skin. She heard it many times before, back when the battle for her home was over, and all of them whom she knew who held this decision haunted them just like he is, but the difference was, that she never saw them breathing again when she checked up on them.

"But why are you punishing yourself?" she asked, her voice now calm and soft.

He looked at her in the eye before replying. "Because its right isn't it? They're dead because of me."

"No it's not Galvane." She said. "Just because you made a mistake, that doesn't mean it should haunt you, I'm sure you ran away because of the right reasons and maybe, if you didn't run, you might have died. Not every bad decision is a mistake Galvane."

Galvane looks at her and smile. "Thank you Nilsha."

She smiled also. "Glad I can be a shoulder to lean on." She said, as she climb back to the bed. "Let's sleep?" she gestured at the bed.

He chuckled before he replied. "'I'll just sleep on the floor." He said, as he puts a cushion on the floor for him to sleep on.

"Sure, just tell me if you want to sleep here." She said, placing her head on the soft pillow.

"I will." He rested, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"_Now, be part of the Scourge_" The lich said coldly, as necromantic energies flow from its arms to the body of Galvane.

"No I won't!" he roared, he raised his fist and swings it towards the lich, hitting it in the face, strong enough for it to let go.

The lich drop him and Galvane unsheathe his sword and swings at it, hitting it in the arm. The lich roared and casted frost nova, but Galvane dodged it, but little did he realize his squadron was already defeated as a trio of soldiers finds him, lucky enough not to be part of the massacre.

"We have to go." Shouted Galvane at the remaining soldiers.

"Sir! What about the others?! They are trapped at the fray, we cant get near them!" shouted back a soldier.

The options was obvious, they will try to save them and die, or they will leave them to their faith and live to fight another day. He chose the obvious.

"Leave them." Ordered Galvane, though he sad this, the guilt will never leave him.

They all nodded and started to sprint away from the area.

* * *

Galvane shocked himself awake, his face was covered in sweat, he sat up and put a hand on his face with his elbow resting on his leg. The nightmares...their back once again the haunt the living fire out of him till it was finally extinguished like a mere ember to a water fall. All these years trying to resist on not to succumb to the demons of his past failed in just one point of his life.

"When will it end." He muttered under his breath, tears even began to flow to his eyes as he finally let himself be taken. He stood up, trying to be deny, just trying not to be more 'docile' that he already was, noticing it is still in the middle of the night, as Nilsha was still asleep on the bed. He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hand, letting the ghost take his soul as they circled around him.

The shake on the bed made Nilsha opened her eyes, seeing Galvane sitting on the bed with his hand on his face. The pale shine of the moonlight made her notice the shine of tears stained his hand. He was loathing himself again, that's what she realized. She crawled towards him and puts a hand on his arm, removing his hand from his face.

"I can't sleep." Said Galvane. Never bothering to wipe the bit of tears on his face.

Nilsha didn't answer back, she puts a hand on his face and chanted in night elf tongue. The healing did nothing, as it was used to soothe him...just to soothe him, and above else, just trying to help him ease the pain by letting him relax.

She knew why he was loathing himself, it's because he was alone for a very long time. And when he met her, he was happy, he was happy that there was someone there for him. He didn't loathe himself because he made a mistake, he loathe himself because he believed no one will be there for him, and he was alone for a very long time in his life. Even though he once mentioned back then that he was a personal bodyguard of Jaina Proudmoore, it didn't help him one bit for anything at all.

"Galvane..." She called to him softly, letting him get the heel of her voice to his ears as he turned to see those eyes that melted mind. And that moment on it was like a beast being tamed. She cupped both of his cheeks by her soft hands, her eyes staring directly against his. The words that made his heart skip a beat was spoken then by her. "Kiss me Galvane..."

She didn't even think after as she closed in her lips with his. The action shocked him at first, but then he relaxed. He needed this, he needed her, he returned her kiss slowly till minutes have passed by, their soft kisses eventually turned to a heated passion to which both of them will never forget. He placed his arms around her and moved her to the bed, to then Nilsha wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pressed against her made her moan lightly.

He moved his lips from hers towards her neck, kissing and nipping on her, to go back to her lips, feeling the love of her mouth over his, never once in his life felt this sensation, never once in his life felt this sensation when he drank himself to sleep with wine, and pleasure himself to exhaustion with women, because the woman he is kissing is a goddess. His action caused made Nilsha try to unbuckle his belt to his notice, but he didn't care now, all he knew now is that she was his and He was hers. But he stopped, it was all over too soon. He didn't deserve her, she deserve someone else, someone far better than him.

He pulled away from her, making Nilsha confused to his action.

"Why did you stop?" she asked in a low voice.

He looks at her in the eye, putting a hand on the back of his head. She deserve better of course, she deserve a better man than him, a better lover than himself.

"You deserve better Nilsha…I don't deserve you." He said.

She didn't acknowledge on what he said, it was just self- loathing, she loved him, and she will love him. She sat right up to meet him in the eye level, it didn't matter now on what he will say to himself, it didn't matter now on what he said when she kissed him, feeling the brush of his lips against hers. She then pulled away, her eyes meet his to say her words.

"I love you Galvane, I don't care on what you will say for yourself but I love you." Her voice found the rhythm to say it. "Let's sleep now, lay down with me and sleep." Putting a hand on his burned face, her words made Galvane nod.

He laid beside her, seeing her beautiful face in front him will keep the nightmares at bay, no matter how hard they will try to enter, she will be there to stop them. No matter how broken he is now, she is still beside him, no matter he is now, no matter how Disheartened.

* * *

**Updated another chapter guys! Sorry it took so long, college got ahead of me. I will try to keep up tabs for more updates. And please XD give time to review about the chapter, say your opinions on the positive and negative alike so that I can write a better chapter. God Bless guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

No nightmares, her presence protected him from it, he knew now because of her the nightmares were kept at bay. The rocking of the ship that was guided by the tide of the waves let their eyes open, him with his dark brown eyes and hers with her light amber eyes, seeing each other at the wake of morning. She opened her mouth to say a few words to him, to assure him that she will be there for him in his life from here till after, to love him even though he thought that he didn't deserve her. He tried to open his for a reply, but it was interrupted when her lips closed in with his, feeling the breath of her mouth to his, feeling her love that will be forever in his mind. Words cannot be expressed on how he felt right now, to see her in his arms and to see her closing her lips with his. A Kaldorei with a Human will sound insane to others, but to him and her, it is perfect.

The barrier of age found itself at the mind of Galvane, thinking on what their future will hold for them when he age and with her still in her youth. How will she fare when it is not long now when time and death claims him, while she will still fare on the youth of the earth? It is an answer that he will never know, but an answer that she will see for herself. The idea and the barrier of age made him break away from her kiss, surely his death will hurt her and the last thing he want to see is see himself hurting her. He placed a hand on her cheek to ask her.

He exhaled deeply, nervous on what he will ask to her but he let aside his fears. "Nilsha, time will take hold of me and death will take me sooner than yours, i can never give your wish from me." he said shakily, looking directly at her beautiful amber eyes that shine bright to him.

Of course she knew the barrier of age between a Kaldorei and a Human, but she just want this to continue on, to continue her life with him despite that. "And what is that?" she asked him.

"You cannot grow old with me."

He said it, the word "cannot grow old with me" was heard in her ears, of course, she will stay young for thousands of years before finally growing old herself, but he is long gone by that time, nowhere can he fill those thousands of years. She can still have someone else when he is now tossed aside. She frowned, he can never be tossed aside, so many tried to court her years ago, so many offered her to be a mate, but she rejected them all. While he, this human never tried, but unwittingly show her the grasp of will, where what can a person do when he has nothing to give, what a person can do when he has nothing at all but the dream to have life again. He showed her that he can make a sacrifice to have that dream fulfilled. And she was with him entirely to see it, to see it for herself that he can have that life again and she will give it to him.

She kissed him again to show him and answer him. "Then I will wait for you when that time comes, I will wait for you and no one will be in my heart but you." she said as her lips brushed against his to then pulling away.

She made him smile, his heart jumped in joy when he heard those words, he wondered really on how a man like him deserve a woman like her. He now know what he will do with his life after all those years searching on what to do aside from fighting his inner demons that plagued his mind. He now knows what he will do till he grow old and dies, he will spend his life with her. He returned her kiss, their tongue fighting in a position of dominance, eagerly tasting each others. She lay down to the bed to catch his kiss, wrapping her legs around him, feeling him pressed under him made her cooed in pleasure. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, nipping and kissing her their, smelling and feeling her beautiful scent as his hands grab her mounds, squeezing the lump of beautiful flesh gently, his touch made her wanting for more. He moved his kisses back to her lips to then move to nip the tip of her ear, his action made her shiver.

"It's very sensitive their." she murmured lustfully to his ear, to go back cupping his cheeks and kissing him again, feeling his love as their bodies were pressed against each other, warm at each others touch. A knock on the door ended it all.

The knock made them pull away from each other as it interrupted their sweet love making under the waves of the sea. Galvane grunted as to question why now must someone knock to unceremoniously interrupt them both. The door opened to see the captain informing them that morning rations are now distributed among the settlers and crew. Galvane was still left somewhat "fazed", Nilsha rise up to meet his eyes and gave him a light kiss.

She raised her brow lightly and smiled to him as she said. "Come on, lets get some fresh air."

He turned his attention back to her, to see her smile also made him smile back at her.

"You know, we can still continue this sometime later." she said to his ear cheerfully, in which it made him playfully chuckle.

He nodded and went outside with her to smell the fresh salt scented air. The deck of the ship was filled with the Kaldorei people as a large table was placed in the corner of the deck for the crew to distribute the food rations. The night elves formed in line patiently for their food to be given to them. The two new lovers waited for everyone to have their rations first before lining up for themselves and having theirs also.

Being the only human in the ship was unnerving to Galvane as most of the Kaldorei aside from Nilsha was eyeing him out, he ignored them as he looks for a table for them both to sit on and in which he found one for both of them. They both ate peacefully, greeting and meeting some of the crew and settlers of the ship. The captain came before them, greeting and giving them both a hand shake in a gesture of good will.

"Nice to meet you." said the captain, taking a table and sitting with them at the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning captain." greeted Galvane back, with Nilsha greeting next. "It's good to see you captain."Th

The captain ordered a bartender to deliver a beer for three for them, but they both declined the offer politely. "More for me then." the captain muttered and gulped down the mug of beer.

The captain asked. "So, what are you going to do in Darnassus?" raising his brow.

"Were going to stay both with my family for the time being and also let my mother heal him." she said as Galvane showed some burnt scars on his face.

The captain brush his beard with his hand and looks at them both. "You know human." he looks at Galvane. "It's hard to know that your mate will be hurt when you will pass away first because you age too fast." said the captain. The captains sudden statement made Galvane think about it, he looks at her also noticing that she was a little sad also about the statement, it does hurt her. But when he was about to answer back, Nilsha suddenly replied to the captain.

"I don't care really, it hurts first to see it, but that's nature and I cannot control it, so we will make use on the time we have now as he will be the only lover I have and i will not take another after him." she said, as she grips Galvane's hand to briefly looks at him and smiled.

The captain smiled at both of them. "You know human, your lucky to even had a chance dating a Kaldorei or even meeting a beauty with a heart like hers, but I am curious though, what will a Half-Kaldorei - Half Human baby will look like?" he asked, smiling.

Galvane formed a sneer on his face before replying. "Lets not get in to that kind of border captain."

The captain gave another gulp of his mug of beer. "Yeah your right human, my apologies and to your mate also." he said, standing up to take his leave, leaving them both.

Nilsha smiled, the thought of children came to hers when the captain commented about it, she thought on conceiving one from Galvane, raising it together as they live in a house they built. Her thoughts were interrupted when Galvane asked to go back at the deck of the ship. He noticed her smile all the way so he asked her on what was the matter.

She smiled at him, as they sat at a table at the deck of the ship, the breeze of the sea hitting their skin, and the scent of salt water entered their lungs. "You know, what do you think our children will look like?" she asked him, gripping his hand at her chest.

Her question shock him at first, children? Was it even possible? Though he heard some rumors that a Kaldorei and a human also gave birth to Half Kaldorei Half human children, so why not? It is possible surely enough, but it is a little bit too early to discuss that kind of matter right now. He smiled back to her, "You know, it is a little bit too early to plan that kind of life right now." he said, chuckling.

She gave a little grunt of annoyance before replying. "You know, i was just only asking on how they look like, it doesn't hurt on asking."

He sighed. "Hmmmm, I heard rumors, but i never saw one for myself, i think that the boys will look much alike like a human and the girls will look like Kaldorei." he answered as he gripped his chin, thinking.

She gave him a light smile. "Hmpf, we will know sooner." She said as she lean in close to him.

"Your feeling a little bit light headed now." he said, looking at the horizon, already it is at night as the moon shined upon them both. "Should we go back to our room?" he asked, receiving a nod from her. "Then lets go."

They take their stand and leave to their rooms. Pacing away, noticing that majority of the Kaldorei are still up and running as surely the night elf people are Nocturnal and are happy at the night, but unlike Nilsha here, she was easily light headed at the coming night, probably from being with humans for years and maybe adapting to their sleep on the night. That was the most logical explanation.

They arrived on their room as Nilsha slowly walks towards the bed and laid her back there, she looks at him smiling and gestured him to lay with her. And of course he will, she is his now as so as he is now hers, no one can separate them at times like this where she rested her body against his, feeling the warmth of his to hers. She turned to see him and kissed him, before saying a good night to close her eyes first. This time, it was her who slept first. He brushed the strands of hair away from her beautiful face and mouth a few words about how much he loved her and on how much she has done to him that he can never give back. To see her face shining under the light of the moon was so beautiful, more beautiful than the moon itself. He murmured the last words before falling to victim of sleep.

"You are so beautiful."

* * *

**Here guys, another chapter! hopefully you'll like it and don't forget to make a review about it! so that i can improve my writing :3 God Bless guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

_5 Days later_

They're days in the ship are finally coming to an end as they neared the port of Darnassus, Galvane let his eyes opened to see his beautiful Night Elf wife beside him in the comfort of the bed, making love to her now is not an option when you are in a ship, they never even did it once as they were kept on being interrupted by knocks and footsteps outside they're room. He gave her a light shake to inform her that they are almost there and to her response she gave him a kiss. They both stood up, dressing themselves properly, Galvane still in his linen cloth shirt as his wounds are still sore, though not in any harm or danger but still need healing. From the sore red burn to a now more of a red brownish color indicates that it is now safe from infection, although still a little bit sore if pressed gently, healing would do the trick as it will heal the skin also. They both head towards the ship deck, the morning breeze of air hitting their skin, feeling the ray of morning light as the sun shine upon them both as if they were intently its target.

Nilsha looks at her homeland, she haven't returned to Darnassus ever since the third war, wanting to explore the world was her calling as at first she never wanted to be a priestess. She wanted to be a huntress, an adventurer exploring the vast sanctity of the continent and having an own Nightsaber herself to go hunting and exploring with, but it never come to that, her dream for an adventure never comes when her father forced her to take up the Sisterhood of Elune. She was forbidden as her father said that it was far too dangerous, she was never happy when she finally left her dream to rot, leaving only a void of emptiness in her heart than can never be fulfilled. But her father was right about one thing though, that it was far too dangerous. Even a man like Galvane suffered, not by the sword, but by the experience. Could she really handle seeing a doomguard charging at her with a flaming sword? or an Infernal throwing its giant flaming fists at her? She doesn't know, she never does if she can or can't as she was at that time in a evacuating base, she was there to tend the wounds of her fallen brethren.

The reminders of her past made her close her eyes when the continent was at sight, tears ran down to her cheeks, wiping them occasionally. At least he was here beside her to soothe her, she chuckled albeit as its funny to think about it when a week ago it was you soothing a person from his past, now its that person who will soothe you from your past. He wrapped his arms around her and clench her closer to him as they wallow in the beautiful sight of the ocean and the continent in front of them.

He turned his head towards her giving her a small smile, soothing her from her sadness. "It's alright, its going to be okay." he whispered

Yes, she's going to be okay, when your dream on having a family is almost fulfilled, its going to be great. Her mind was out from reality as she is thinking on what will happen now, to see her family again. She never even noticed it when the ship reach the port, signaling the land hoe. Galvane shakes her back to reality, breaking away from her train of thoughts, finally they're here. Galvane dropped his jaw at the beauty of Darnassus, yes he was in Night Elf land before, but that was when he was back then fighting demons and undead, he never get the chance to truly appreciate the beauty of the land. The trees were standing tall, much taller than he remembered, the flowers bloomed widely as the bees and butterflies land on it and that was just on a port, what beauty lies there beyond here. His eyes that gazed on the beauty of the land was noticed by Nilsha, looking at him, smiling.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

He gave her back a smile. "Yes."

"Come on, my home village is few hours walk away from here, just follow me we can see more of my homeland." she stated as she pace away.

The road was rocky, just like any forest, though it was manageable as it was a sight to be told when you are in the forest in Darnassus. Though he didn't know how much time has passed when he was just appreciating the beauty of the land and after quite sometime he was bored and after all that time when the "fun" Galvane disappeared four months ago due to the reminder of His North war.

"You know, what does your mother look like Nilsha? Like, does she look like you? or all night elf women look the same?" he said with a little smile on his face as he followed her.

She turned her head back at him to smile back with a narrowed brow to then turn back her head to the road. "Well yes, she does look like me a little bit , also her hair is blue opposed to mine which is white, and no not all Night Elf women look the same." she said.

He chuckled. "You know, how will your family react when they find I am a human?" he asked.

She didn't know on what their reaction will be, she is scared, scared that they will reject him. "I don't know, maybe mother and father will be alright with it." she said with a fake smile.

"Well, we will find out." He said, landing a hand on him in to which she turned to see him smile.

He did what he done to assure her, though what most in come to question in mind is what will be their reaction to him? Will they be downright accepting to him? or Will they be downright reject him? and try to separate him from Nilsha? And if does happen, will Nilsha still be his? or will she be forced to be separated from him because her parents said so? He hopes the former, he doesn't what will he do with his life when she is not there. It will be all...meaning less. Meaningless like a farm without the farmer or a harvest without the harvester. What will life will be if the only one who motivates you to life was removed from you? It was a question he hopes that he will never experience.

He took her hand, making her look back at him, by the look in his eyes she knows he will say something that might be and will be important and meaning full.

His eyes were staring to hers as his hand shakily took hers. "I know now what i will do with my life." he said.

"And what will it be?" she asked, her voice as low as the sound of a wind in a night's breeze.

"I'm going to spend it with you."

She knew this, she knew that he will just might say it sooner or later, and it didn't surprise her. Though it didn't surprise her, she was glad to hear those words from him. To finally heart it was heartfelt joy, to finally let him set his life with her, she did it when she kissed him that night on that ship and she did it again when she kissed him under the morning light in the forest of Darnassus. It will be all great in the life that they will have later, but now it is just a simple promise for the future, she knew this and will make it happen for him, for herself, and for their children that will come from that. It is a life that will be fulfilled.

"And i'm going to spend my very long life for you and only for you no matter what." she replied, and it was the best reply a man with an ear can ever heard of, and by that he was silent, silent in voice, but in mind was at a party. She chuckled. "Come, lets head towards the village, where almost there." she stated, as the sound of the Kaldorei language was finally heard.

He was never in a village of the Kaldorei before, yes he was in a base where trees walk around in Mount Hyjal, but never a real Kaldorei village. All of the houses were adorned in the color of the shades of their skin, the moon wells are placed behind the houses, adults are tending the farms and some children are playing. Though the only thing that bothered him are the sounds of metal crashing at each others, as the others were practicing sword fighting, disrupting the beautiful peace that was in this village. He asked one of the soldiers.

"Soldier, why are there increase in military presence in the area?" Galvane asked, the tone of a soldier returning.

"Well, the Twilight Hammer cult has been increasing their presence here, from Mount Hyjal to Darnassus." The Kaldorei Soldier replied.

Damn, fighting, war, not even this land is safe from that. Though he is tired from fighting, he can consider training soldiers. They need trainers, they need a veteran to teach them the art of Two handed sword fighting and he was an expert at that. It will benefit both of the party, Galvane having a job to provide gold and the soldiers having their fighting skills ready to meet the Twilight cult. He was considering it, probably later, but not right now.

"Thank you Soldier." then he left, going back to her wife who was standing on the road, waiting for him.

* * *

She needs a present for her family, having years to not visit them, i think its right to buy one for them.

"Galvane, I'm going to the Jewelry store for a gift to my parents and maybe you could look around and straddle in the village, they might amuse you." she said, chuckling, right before she jolted away.

Well this is great, alone in a village you barely know of. He looks around, maybe looking something that might amuse him, well it something did caught his eye, when a slightly aged night elf was struggling lifting a basket filled with fish. He approached the night elf, offering her help.

"Thank you, human." said the Kaldorei.

"It was my pleasure." he replied, as he lifted the heavy basket to his shoulder.

The Kaldorei, was a little bit confused on how a human wind up in this village, but the thing she was really disturbed was his scars, burnt scars.

"You have horrible injuries." she said

"Naah, this will just heal, i just need a little more experienced priestess to heal my injuries."

She smiled. "Well lucky for you, I am a High priestess." she said, her hands starting to glow in light green.

She started to chant in Darnassian, her healing did its work as the scars started to disappear from his face, his arm and to half of his stomach. She surprised him.

Like, how did she did it? Well for the fact that she was a high priestess means that her healing is more powerful than Nilsha's so it answers the question. And second, the only high priestess he knows is Nilsha's mother, and third her hair was blue and she does look like Nilsha... That's when he realized.

"Mother?" a voice called.

They both look at the direction of the voice, to see Nilsha, with a beautiful Diamond sigil in her hand. But the reaction was more beautiful as The older Kaldorei rushed towards her, hugging her tightly, saying the words that she missed her, it was a sight of a beautiful relationship of a mother towards her daughter, then they break away.

"Mother, I missed you so much." said Nilsha, gripping her mothers hand with her both.

"I missed you too." she replied.

Nilsha looks at Galvane, who was completely out of place. She approached him and stand beside him.

"I see that you have already met my mother." she said, to then look back at her own Mother. "Mother, this is Galvane, he is my Lifetime Mate."

The Mother was speechless for a few seconds before responding. "A Lifetime mate with a human?" her response was completely in usher confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

"A Life time mate? A human?" her tone was all in utter confusion.

This is what Nilsha was afraid about, rejection or bigotry at him, what if they really don't approve of him?

"Mother, please...don't be angry because he is human...it's my decision." she said, as she held Galvane closer to her who was still in shock.

Her mother smiled. "If this is your decision Nilsha, then i wont object to it, but a Life time mate? Like, are you not aware that he will Age faster? Are you really willing to be a Widow for thousands of years if it comes to that? Are you not going to be lonely?" she asked, all her question mentioned all her doubts.

Yes, she knows of this, she has been thinking about it for a thousand times in her mind and she was still willing to do it for him and ONLY for him. Though she will be criticized by her own people on why, but she knew her reasons. If they ask her on why she was willing, its because she loved him, and he loved her back.

She looked at him, he was smirking, he was confident, to then back at her mother.

"Yes, I am willing to be a Widow if it comes to that and I will not take another to replace him." She stated.

She smiled, her daughter, defiant as ever, she was glad that she finally finds happiness again. She remembered when she was just a little elfling who just want to be a Huntress, going on an adventure, but it never comes to that. She remembered when her father forced her to take up the Sisterhood of Elune and from then on forward, She hears her cries every night. But now, she finally have something to be happy with and she was proud of her.

She smiled and approaches her to give her daughter a hug. "I'm Proud of you Nilsha." she said. "I'm proud of you because you made yourself happy, as long as you are happy with your decision, i will always be proud." she continued, some of her syllables by the sobs of her Daughter.

"Now, do you wan't to introduce your mate to me?." she asked, with a little bit of joke in her tone.

"Of course." exclaimed Nilsha, as she was also wiping some tears on her cheeks. "Mother this is my mate, Galvane Hilt, retired veteran of the Third war and One of the warriors who killed the Lich King and was a personal body guard of Jaina Proudmoore right before he went on for Northrend." she said as she gestured at him.

Her mother was shocked, who is this human? How did he get so many titles?!

"You have a lot of achievements Galvane, are you sure you will retire this early? You are still young, you can still fight." her mother said, raising her brow.

"I would gladly throw all my achievements, just for her." stated Galvane, as she looked at Nilsha.

She smiled. "Then I'm sure you can easily protect my daughter."

"Now enough with that mother, Galvane, this is my mother Saleria Moonlit."

Galvanr reached out a hand for a shake and Saleria returns it. " Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mrs. Moonlit." he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you also Galvane." breaking the shake, to then look at Nilsha. "So, should we go back to your old home?" she asked.

"Of course, i kinda missed home." she said, as she started to walk, to then look back at Galvane. "Galvane, carry that fish basket for my mother would you please?" she chuckled.

He sighed, "Well, I'm still your employee." he said as he picked up the basket ad then followed them.

Saleria was looking back at Galvane, noticing his height obviously.

"You know, he is very tall for a human, even tall in Night Elf standards." she stated as she look back at her daughter who was very casual.

"Yeah, that was the first thing i noticed about him when we met actually." she answered.

"So how did you meet both of you?" Saleria asked.

"Well, we met at Stormwind, just after the death of the Lich King, he came by at the restaurant, and then things just takes a turn from there." she said.

"I heard him mention that he was your employee."

"Oh yeah." She exclaimed, to then continue. "When we met at the restaurant, I hired him when he said that he had nothing to do in his life after he retires, so i decided that i should hire him to help me in the restaurant." she answered.

"So, have you met his family?" Saleria asked.

She frowned, she didn't, because they already left for the next life. She remembered how he broken he looked when his family was mentioned, she can only wish that he did good with his own family, that they have no prejudice.

"No, I didn't." she replied sadly in a soft tone.

"Why?" her mother asked.

"Because he is alone." she answered.

Her mother understands what she meant, because he have met people who lost their entire family and most of them go for the quick and permanent answer, Suicide. She knew this because she know those people in the Third War who lost their families and their loved ones, and most of them did so committed suicide, those who didn't are either depressed or just lost their purpose of life and will now just try to live with the sorrow. She just glad that she finally saw someone who didn't gave up on life and still continues to live happily, she is confident that he will be happy with her by the way he smiled when her daughter was with him. She just hopes that her daughter will still be happy when it's time for him to leave the world.

"Mother, do you think father will approve of my decision to be with him?" she asked, hoping for the yes.

This is what worried her, he knew how her father was so over protective for her, she just hoped that he wont be irrational and think on whats best for her.

"I don't know Nilsha." she replied.

They noticed that they finally reached their destination, Nilsha's old home, the place where she was born. It was so endearing for her, it's been years she last have been here. This place has lots of ups and downs, but she remembered more of her unhappiness here than anything and that's what forced her to leave this place. She left because she can't handle it anymore, being told always that you do this and you will do that She just wanted a happy life, was it just too much too ask?

"Home, maybe it's just too much to ask." said Galvane randomly as he puts the fish basket down.

His statement just made her cringe, while she left because she hated her home, his home left him. It just made her feel bad about herself on how she keeps on complaining about what her home lacked and he just kept hoping that he will find another home, or just want to see his "home" one last time before it is snuffed out from the world forever. The fact that he said that 'home was just too much to ask' just really made her feel on how much more he suffered than her. She considers the fact that he was still even a little bit happy, as first, he lost his entire family, second, he fought demons and undead, third, most of his friends if not all of his friends are dead. While she is just, forced to have another life as her fathers thinks its better for her and she left home because of it, to then made loving friends, her life was not horrible or bad, in fact she has a happy life compared to him, why does she have to complain while he was just hoping for a new home?

She takes a hold of his hand and kissed him. "You have a new home." she whispered, making him smile in the process.

Saleria opened the door to be greeted by an another night elf who who have a dark blue hair, blue eyes and light purple skin who was just around the age of Nilsha.

"Hey mother, you are early, i thought you were still at the market?" The night elf ask.

"Well, it is a special occasion, your sister has visited us." Saleria responded, revealing that the mysterious night elf was a little sister of Nilsha. "Galvane, this is Sheandre she is the younger sister of Nilsha." introduced Saleria, gesturing her at Galvane.

Galvane reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you Sheandre, I am Galvane i am your sister's husband." said Galvane, giving a hand shake when Sheandre returned his.

"Husband?"she exclaimed, confused at the term of husband. "What is a husband?" Sheandre asked.

"It is a human term for a mate in Male." answered Nilsha.

Sheandre looks back at her older sister and creep out a sinister smile. "I don't know you have a fetish for humans sister." she said.

"It's not a fetish!" snapped Nilsha.

"Pffft like i care if it's not." she said, approaching her sister to ask her something in a form of a whisper. "So sister, is he big?" she asked in a albeit seductive tone.

"I will not answer that." said Nilsha.

Their mother who was casually looking at them finally interrupted. "Oh hush you two, come now, lets get inside, and you also Galvane."

And they all come inside.

Their house was normal, similar to what a human house looks like, their walls were all wood, with flowers and decorative vegetation surrounding their ceiling, a chandelier at the ceiling of the living room and a stairs which lead to other rooms in the second floor and a book shelf in the right next to a sofa.

Saleria lead them to the kitchen and offered some food in which they accepted. They all sat in the table with a chair, Nilsha which is beside Galvane with Sheadre and Saleria on the opposite side of the table, with fruits, vegetables and a newly steamed fish on the table for the menu.

"Your quite tall Galvane, very tall for a human, even tall in night elf standards." said Sheandre.

"Well, it runs through the family, the boy which is me and father are around the same height, but unlike my mother and my little sister they are a little bit short." responded Galvane.

"So, where is your family by the way?" Sheandre casually asked, triggering her mother to elbow her on the ribs.

"Hey! ouch! I was just asking!" shouted Sheandre.

"No, its okay guys, I already accepted on what happened to them. So to answer your question Sheandre, I am the last of my Bloodline." stated Galvane as he quietly eats the fish and vegetables.

After a few moments of silence Nilsha asked. "So Mother, where is father?"

"He was with the Druids of the Claw, he should be back by now." responded Saleria.

Nilsha looks at him. "Are you nervous love?" she asked.

"Well, if theres one thing scarier than fighting demons and undeads is is that, meeting up with the Head of the family." he responded, a little bit of joke on his tone.

"Well i hope that he wil-" Nilsha was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Sheandre heads out and opens it, revealing a night elf man, with silver beard, silver hair, silver iris, a scar on the middle of his forehead, slightly shorter than Galvane and an evident appearance of age in his anatomy.

Nilsha, takes Galvane with her and meets up with her father on the living room.

"Father."

"Nilsha?" he raised his brow.

"I like to introduce Galvane...he's my Lifetime mate." Nilsha's tone was overly nervous.

He didn't like it at all, not one bit. "A human!?" He exclaimed, his voice raised.

* * *

**Hey guys! Now that my College Exams are finished, i can now Update more frequent! YAY!**

**SO, post a review guys about the chapters, on the negatives and positives alike, it will improve my writing alot.**

**So, i hope you like this chapter on how he met Nilsha's Family XD God Bless guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

"A human?!" her father shouted, making Nilsha slightly step back by impulse.

His sudden burst of anger already made Nilsha's hopes of acceptance to Galvane crumble, she shed a tear, again he will reject her wishes just to be happy, just to be with the man she loves and again he will reject her decisions for her own future. Too long she have been told by him on how to do with her life but now she will not listen again, in fact she doesn't need to listen to him as she is a grown woman herself, she can make her decisions, she can form her future, she doesn't need to be told what she will do to her future.

"Yes, he is human." softly replied Nilsha, her tone becoming a little submissive.

He snapped."By the Goddess Nilsha! I did not taught you to mingle with these mortals!" he said, pointing at Galvane who was being threatening in body language but was quiet.

So what if he is human? They did nothing to her, in fact Nilsha thought that humans were more understanding than her people, it was evidenced by Galvane, he was caring for her, he risked his life even just to make her safe. She doesn't care what her father will think of her now when most of her life was being dictated by him.

"So what father if he is human?!" snapped back Nilsha, she was tired of being told what to do. "Because he is human, you will reject him?"

Saleria comes to intervene, snapping also at her husband, telling him that Nilsha is now also a grown woman and can take care of herself, but she was waved off by him and told to stand back and not interrupt as he thinks it is best for her, to be separated with this human, he thinks it is an abomination for a Kal'dorei to be with a human and he will not allow, not to his own daughter.

"I will not Allow you to be with him! No human will ever have you!" he replied, his tone of authority and anger never leaving.

"Are you not satisfied that I am now a priestess? I let you control my life because you think it was best for me, now that I finally choose for myself, you are judging me again!" she snapped, she never thought that she had it in her, to snap back at her overprotective father, she never even thought that she had the voice to do it as most of her life was being told by him, being dictated by him.

"And you will retaliate to me by bedding a mortal?! I will not accept a human as your mate!" he stated, raising his left arm in the air, his eyes full of disbelief that her daughter will ever wed a human mortal.

"If we have children father, will you reject them also?" she questioned, her face full of tears and desperation.

He growled, he will not have a half-breed for a grandchild. "I will not have a half-breed as a grandchild."

She wiped her tears to then look back at her father. "I came back home because I did not have one for myself, I thought that going back home will make you understand of my decisions on choosing a mate, i thought wrong." she said, clutching herself against Galvane who wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as you are in my household, i will not accept a human as your mate." he replied, despite the please of Nilsha, he still didn't acknowledge her.

Well this is it, she got her answer whether or not he will accept Galvane, well her hopes were already crushed from the beginning he opened the door and from the beginning he opened his mouth. She tensed, looking at Galvane, who's eyes was telling that he will be there for her forever. She looks back at her father who now sat in a chair, his hands on covering his eyes in disbelief. She now hates him, she now hated him, she takes a step back, her eyes full of tension at him. She will leave, she will leave her home again, just for him, just as she promised him. She looks at him, her beautiful amber eyes saying that she is still his no matter what, no matter what they say or what he (her father) says. She already made her decision that she will have no other but him and it made them both happy, no matter how harsh it will be for them, they will not abandon each other, their promise and their love will live on forever.

"Then we will leave then." she said, surprisingly soft in tone.

That's her decision, if he doesn't like him, then leave, whats the purpose on staying here if they will not accept him?

He calmed, looking at her. "So you will leave your home for him?" he gestured at Galvane.

"I will gladly so, that's what you want right?" she replied as she approached her mother. "Mother, Thank you, I love you." she whispered as she gave her a hug, in which was returned by her.

"You don't need to go Nilsha, you can, you can-" muttered Saleria.

"No, I will not leave him." replied Nilsha, breaking the hug to then turn her head to face Sheandre. "Good by Sis." said Nilsha, waving her hand at her in which Sheandre also waved her hand

"Nilsha." muttered Saleria, making Nilsha look back at her. "I have a friend of mine who owns an inn, he can give you both some shelter." she said.

"I will keep that in mind mother." Nilsha replied.

She then take her leave with Galvane trailing right behind her, she took a glance to her father who was still in disbelief, though he was angry before, now his eyes were every bit of hurt. It was all coming back to Nilsha again, the day she left her home, it was like retracing her steps again back then and it hurt her, it hurt her so much...just, every step she take was making her heart break on why does she have to do it on why did they not understand of her decisions. All her life she lived on what a Night Elf parent dreamed of, submissive, patient, and obedient, but it was just not enough for him, he really just have to force her on everything he want. Even the ray of moonlight that shined down upon her did not soothe her, the pang of hurt was just too overwhelming for her to bear, she cant bear it alone.

"Nilsha." muttered Galvane.

He haven't seen her in this state like this before, he always thought of her being a strong, very strong person, even stronger than himself, but now, she looks like a fragile glass, fragile like that it must be protected, so easily broken. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand on her chin, making her look back at him as he tried to wipe her tears that were ruining her beautiful face. He assured her that he will be there for her, that he will do everything just to make her smile again and he did when he made a request.

"Can I get some armor?" he asked sarcastically.

She chuckled as she playfully pushed him, his question really did make her smile. "Yes, Tomorrow we can get you some." she replied.

That's why she choose him, no matter how she will say it, no matter how much she will answer her own people on why she chose him, they will never understand it. She chose him because he was strong, even in the darkest days of sorrow he still did not falter, even if he was the one suffering,it is he will make her problems disappear by making her smile, she could never replace him with anyone because he is her only lover and she couldn't be any happier with him.

"I love you Galvane." she whispered to his ear, making him smile back at her.

He didn't reply, he can't as there are now words to describe on how much he love her, he can only smile for her to say it. Though it is night, the night was still alive, there were still so much life in the lands of the Kaldorei. They followed on the suggestion of Salieria, an inn in the village which was just half an hour away from her home, they just walk it in till finally reaching their desired location.

The inn was big, probably also a restaurant that Nilsha could might benefit because of her skills as a cook. They both entered, it did reach the expectations of Nilsha, there was a chandelier on the middle of the ceiling, a cafeteria on the side of the building and a stair case that leads to the sleeping rooms, a counter was on the right side of the entrance, similar to her 'Druidic Sanctuary' but this here was more detailed in Night elf beauty. A night elf man was sitting behind the desk counter, probably the friend that her mother spoke of, they approached the night elf man.

"Good evening, guest, how can I help you?" ask the older Kaldorei.

"Hello, my mother Saleria Moonlit spoke of this place, is there still room in here for us both?" Nilsha asked.

"Oh yes of course, we still have, anything for my dear old friend's child." he replied.

"So how much it will cost us per night?"

"Zero, for both of you, it is for free." he replied, surprising them both.

"No,no, I will pay, we have money." she protested.

"No, I will not accept it, if anyone i know personally, they are free in my inn." The Kaldorei said.

Nilsha concede, this man surely is generous. "Thank you."

"No problem child." he said, looking at them both with a raised brow. "So you are both mates?" he asked.

She nodded, hoping that he wont judge, but to her surprise he chuckled.

"Just like my daughter." he muttered.

"Your daughter?" spoke Nilsha, confused.

"Yes my Daughter, her mate is also human, as the human apparently save her life in the third war and so I did not made any objections to her decision on having a human mate, she even now have babies." he replied.

She was lucky, whoever was her daughter, she was lucky to have such an understanding father, who understands her decisions to be happy unlike her own father. The thought about it just made her heart break all over again, just threatening to make her cry all over again, but she remained strong, she kept quiet about it, she accepts the keys that were given by the Kaldorei and they both head upstairs, their room was a little big, a closet on the right wall of the room, a table on the other side, a king sized bed for them both to fit in despite Galvane's huge frame, and a door on the wall which leads to a bathroom.

Nilsha entered, the thought about the things on what happened today returns to her mind and it just made her angry, Angry at him, a selfish bastard she might describe. Though despite trying to hide her emotions, her expression on her face was just too noticeable for Galvane. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on her face as she was wallowing in her emotions.

He frowned, he never seen her being angry like this, of all the times he have been with her, the closest thing he could compare is when he was almost fired by her due to him insulting a customer back when he was still a waiter in her restaurant. He sat right beside her, he knew her how she is now, the tension of hate towards her father was lingering in her. He knew this because it was what he did to his father, screaming at his own father that he hates him and that he will never forgive him, but just sadly enough when he didn't apologize at him as it was the last time he spoke to his own father, just right before they died, just right before they were murdered at the Culling of Stratholme, he was almost consumed at the level of his guilt, he never had even forgive himself because of that and he will not let it happen to Nilsha.

"Nilsha." he spoke. "I know you are angry at him, I know this is a bit much to ask but forgive your father." he said, surprising her.

"Why? Why are you defending him when he is the one who hated you? He tried to separate me from you, I could never forgive him" she replied, her tone was a little bit angry.

"I don't want you to regret your decisions like I did, you have no idea how much it can effect you." he said, his eyes was forming every bit of concern for her.

"What are you saying?" she asked, very confused by him.

"Because I did the same as you did and I regretted it for the rest of my life and I have never forgiven myself ever since then." he answered.

What is he just saying? thought Nilsha, looking at him eagerly with her wide amber eyes.

He took a deep breath."The last thing I said to my father is how much i hated him, hoping that he will leave my life alone, hoping that he will never bother me again and i said it with passion in my heart, my rage just...just dwelt in me. My anger at him just overtake me and everything I said to him i meant it and from the moment i jolted away from that house that day, that day, i know i will someday will regret it and now i have paid the price." he said, taking hold of her hands. "Do not make the same mistake as I did Nilsha, or else it will affect your entire being just as it affected me."

She looks at him, the emotion that dwelt in her heart just overtakes her, her eyes just welled up in tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My love, what can I do without you?" she sobbed, her action made Galvane wrapped his to hers.

He didn't reply, he doesn't know how to answer that.

"Please Galvane, don't leave me." she said.

The answer was obvious, he can always say it to her.

"I will never leave you."

* * *

**Here's another chapter guys! If you ask why Nilsha's father so rejecting at Galvane, is because i did some research on the views of the Kaldorei on interracial coupling, is that they truly resent it, it i just thought that it was the most likeliest response to a father on the thought of her daughter marrying a human :3**

**So I hope you will enjoy the chapter XD make a review about it, reviews motivate me more to update more frequently. **


	11. Chapter 11

Nilsha was so at ease with him.

When her cries were suppressed, she laid beneath him, she doesn't know what to do without him and so does he when she's not with him. The night was cool, as cool as the touch of soothing waters. She whispered to his hear, to let him know that her passion to love him burns within her own being. "I love you, and I will be there for you..." She whispered.

She kissed him, her lips hovering under his, no longer waiting for the moment because they were ready to be come one. She turned herself over, resting her stomach over the smooth silk of the bed, feeling his calloused hands touch the smalls of her back. The priestess felt his breath on her ear as he closed in, pressing his body against her, feeling him whisper the words. "You are so beautiful." She heard him before moaning in surprise when she felt a hands on her soft mounds. "Uhhh Galvane..." She moaned once more, unable to utter the words that she wanted to speak.

His hands caressed her beautiful bodice, nipping, kissing the elf on her neck as she rested while he pressed his weight gently against hers, while his throbbing arousal stands enormously within his clothes, pressing against the cheeks of her rear. His hands let go of her breast much to her disappointment and trailed down to the edge of her robe. He slowly peeled her robe up over to her head, removing the shield that stood between him and her. She blushed heavily, now she stood naked before him, only the remains of her undergarments shielded her from him

He tortured her with magnitudes if pleasure. His hands were working down her body, feeling, and messaging her skin. He leaned down, breathing on her neck, effortlessly making the elf squiggle, wanting to lust more for the pleasure that he brought to her. He kissed her weakness on the side of her neck, kissing down the stretch till he met the tip of her ear where he slowly closed his mouth on it for him to tease her. "Galvane...please." She begged as she looked back at him. "Please take me already, I'm so aroused, I can't stand it no longer. We are already mates, or...husband and wives." She said to him, and that served to make the human smile to do the exact opposite.

"No. I'll do it slowly and painfully. This is your first, and I'm going to make it magical for you." He said as he leaned and kissed her lips before breaking away to resume his other worldly acts on her.

He finally stripped her undergarments, starting on to the ones that imprisoned the beautiful purple mounds and quickly and gently slipping the clothes that covered her womanhood who was wetting through the touches of her lover. When they finally finished tossing aside her clothing, he could just feel the intensity that was building in his groin, his jaw could just drop at the sight of her. No Moon, Moonlight, or Goddess can compare the beauty that was right beneath him, her light purple skin, as smooth as the most beautiful silk, her firm breast, shaped to the utmost beauty that he cannot comprehend or imagine, her body...oooooh her body can make goddesses turn back in shame.

He didn't waste time and softly took her breast to his hands, gently feeling the lump of beautiful flesh on the palm of his hands made him smile. An impossibility has happened. A mortal had bed a goddess. But to the man she was more than a goddess. She was his lover and he is to her. He wanted to take her now, and take her hard and rough...but not yet. He wanted to let her feel the most beautiful kind of pleasure she would ever feel in her life. He took her breast into his mouth and nip and suck, letting the night elf squeal in surprise to what her lover was doing. Was this part of human intercourse? She had never thought of a lover would suck her breast like a child.

But the feeling was something else, surprise or not, foreign or not this elevated her to the heights of pleasure. She didn't even seen it coming when one of his hands reached for her clit, his touch just made her shudder. The feeling was different, when she touched herself, it was different, and when he touched her it was different but powerful. There was nothing else to know as he plunged his fingers inside her nether's, exploring the narrow passage were children resides and rest inside the womb. Her eyes welled up to tears, her mouth was hung as she takes large intakes of breath, evidently pleasured by the human lover. She didn't know how many times she had climaxed, she lost count. She just wanted him to take her, take her deep inside of her. The Night elf tried to convince him, trying to buckle the belts that imprisoned his manhood.

He smiled at her attempt and teased her even more, filling her full and that was just his fingers, what else would she feel when he would plunge himself inside her? He knew their difference in size. He wasn't the average human, he was big, very big, not just in height but down there also, and by his experience of other women complaining about him being too big, the goddess beneath him would surely have to experience that and he could clearly see how small the entrance of her nether's is. But he steps that aside and explored her depths even more, feeling the heat of her clit, he moved his fingers around inside of her, trying to expand her entrance in readiness for his manhood to enter her flower. He swirled and swirled only to be stopped when he felt the resistance. He looked at her, noticing that every time he move in their, she will feel a little bit uncomfortable, the head of her maiden hood, the point where her purity lies.

"Galvane..." She told him, leaning in towards his ear. "Please Galvane, take me, make me yours forever..." She whispered to him as she smiled and in response he nodded smiled back.

He moved away from her so that he can remove his clothing, removing his silken shirt, revealing his battle hardened body, perfectly shaped in muscle from years of training and battle. Nilsha wallowed also his image, it was just making her wanting for more, the feeling his hand around her body was more that she can imagine. When he finally did remove his entire clothing, she was in quite a shock when she saw his.

There he stood naked, his manhood standing strong and proud, as big as the entire length of her forearm, eleven inches or more, it was thick, as thick if not thicker than her arm. It made the Elf maiden gasp. To her it was like a stallion would breed her, her own stallion, her lover the human would take her and would plunge himself inside of her, taking the symbol of her virginity. She doesn't know whether or not making love with him would be dangerous. She maybe a night elf, being bigger than the average human female, but this human specimen in front was something else, he maybe a human but he was bigger than the males of her kind.

She looked at him with nervous eyes, unable to utter the words that she was supposed to say. She rises up to her knees and walks with her knees towards the human. The priestess puts her hands on his chest as she looked up to him, feeling his manhood throb on the flat of her stomach. She felt an arm wrapped around her, as her lover prepared her, leaning towards her with a kiss as he gently puts her back on the surface of the silks.

Her hands snaked its way to find him, gripping the head of the enormous organ. She couldn't even wrap her entire hand on the reproductive organ. She looked up to him nervously, knowing that they would become one soon enough. "Galvane...please be gentle, you are so big, and my flower is so small. I don't even know if it would be enough to fit and to take you inside of me. This is my first...and I'm...scared." She told him softly.

He leaned once more, assuring her that she will be alright. He kissed her lips and whispered in assurance. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. But it will hurt at first...and It may hurt also when I go deep." He told her, caressing her soft cheeks, feeling the contradiction of his calloused hands against her soft skin.

The Night elf smiled and nodded to his direction. She doesn't care, she'll endure the pain for him, and she will try to take him all inside of her despite their differences in size. She leaned in to him and kissed him, twisting her tongue inside of his mouth before pulling off as he plunge his fingers inside his mouth coating it with his own saliva and then plunging it to her nether's to assist on making her entrance wet for him to take him gently. She nodded to him, signaling him to enter inside her entrance.

He positioned himself on her entrance, looking at her, seeing the nervous smile from his night elf counterpart. Having trouble at first on fitting to her, he then eased and entered, stretching her to the point of hurting. He slowly and painfully traveled inside of her, inch by inch, seconds by seconds before bottoming out on the entrance of her womb.

"Ow! Galvane it hurts...it hurts so much..." She gasp as her eyes welled up to tears. She could just feel the blood of her virginity trickling down on the lips of her entrance as he stretched her to the point where it hurts. Nilsha looked at him for assurance and in response he leaned in to kiss her to comfort her. "Galvane...you're so big, you stretched me so much that it hurts..." She told him with heaving breaths before finally having the courage to urge him on. "But...I think I'm alright now love, you can start to move on, just do it slowly because it still hurts because of your size..." Nilsha told.

He nodded and then began to slowly rock his hips back n forth. He already bottomed out on the entrance of her womb and he was only half way in. He wasn't even close to putting himself all inside. The Night elf could just see how her body react as he looked at her waist, she could see a small bulge moving back n forth. Her lips curled to a smile with tears forming on at the edge of her eyes. Pleasure had finally took her, though despite that, pain still resonates due to his size, but the pain now only was dull as pleasure covered what pain she registered. She looked up to him, feeling his strong movements as he began to increase his pace, the crown of his phallus pounding on at the entrance of her womb, so eager to pry it open and enter the chamber where all sons and daughters were formed.

Her eyes were rolling back on the back of her head as she climaxed time and time again every time he thrust deep inside. And then she felt it...she registered the pain deep inside when the crown of his manhood pried the defenses of her womb and entered inside. Then Night elf whimpered, her hands curled submissively as she watched him thrust deeper and deeper. Pain and pleasure took her senses away, the incredible sense of happiness resonated in her mind. There was nothing else between her but him, she loved how the pain and pleasure took her to heights that she never thought would reach, she loved how her lover reached the places that she never once thought possible to reach. Her nether's reacted to his attacks, gushing her forbidden liquid on his crotch.

He grunted and grunted as he neared his climax. He watched her look up to him, nodding him to release. Her hands reach down on to her stomach, feeling his phallus moved within her. Galvane quickly leaned in and kissed her as he thrusts one more time and lodge himself inside of her womb, releasing the fertile seed deep within the chambers of her womb.

Her breaths were hung as she felt his seed moved inside, overflowing inside her chambers. She felt it trick out from the lips of her nether as he pulled out from her. Nilsha felt sore from their love making, but never once she regretted it. Her hands reach down on the entrance of her lips and plunged her fingers inside, gathering the blood and his thick essence. She smiled at the thought of his seed deep inside her womb. It may not be the time now she thought but it will be in the future.

The lovers let their heads rest and closed their eyes knowing that they will be within their hears forever.

* * *

Nilsha slowly opened her eyes as her lips curled to a smile. Her eyes hovered over to the sleeping human who was slowly gaining his senses and was waking up. He looked at her, feeling the loving senses of her touch. He leaned in to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. Their love making was perfect, it was nothing like the night elf dreamed of, because it was more beautiful than her imagination can create. She leaned in to kiss him, feeling his love with his arms around her waist. Now she knows that he will be her future, his love would be with hers forever despite what others will say. His love is trapped within her heart and it could be never replaced again. She had enough courage to accept that she can't move on from him.

"Love..." She whispered to his ear.

Galvane looked up to her. "Yes Nilsha?" He responded.

"I love you..." She told him. "And would you mind if we stay like this all day? I love the feeling too much to let go."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**Hey guys another chapter! Though I'm not an expert of making Lemon scenes, but I did my best though and I'm sure there are still some mistakes there so...I'm not perfect at making Fanfiction, but i tried.**

**So here again guys, make a review about it :3 I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And yeah The fic is now officially rated M**


	12. Chapter 12

The morning was new for Galvane, as probably he doesn't what the morning feels like here in the homeland of the Night Elves as he was not used to beautiful ray of sunshine, he was used to human like conditions in Stormwind, Stratholme and especially the harsh winter of Northrend, so to him this kind of Morning is new to him. They both head downstairs, Galvane now dressed properly with his Linen shirt and leather pants and with Nilsha in her priestess robe, they met up with the owner of the Inn, Belsien Windstrom,who is a friend of Saleria and he was very generous at the couple, offering up free service in the Inn, a free room and free food so that they can recover. They were offered breakfast in the cafeteria on the right section of the Inn and they answered with the affirmative, heading there with smiles on their faces.

The Cafeteria of the inn was big, as big as the entire 'Druidic Sanctuary', like it, it has a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a lush indoor garden on the wall, it's roots reaching the ceiling, flower pots in each corner and tables and chairs. They were offered to sat down and to eat. Though Nilsha cooks very well, the cooking here in the Inn is perfect, making her eyes wide in satisfaction and disbelief. She looks back at Galvane who has also have the same reaction at the food, a reaction truly they will love to have everyday.

Belsien looks back at the couple, judging by the looks on their faces, they were truly satisfied on his cooking, making him smile at them. He approached them, taking a chair and sit beside them with a raised brow and a satisfied grin.

"So, do you like the food?" Belsien asked.

Nilsha looks at him, smiling. "It's so delicious, probably the best I've tasted." she said.

"Well, I love that compliment." he said, chuckling.

This will be Nilsha's opportunity for her to ask him to work at the restaurant so that she could have a little bit of money before they can return to Stormwind and rebuild the Druidic Sanctuary and of course learn from him on how to cook this well.

So she asked. "So, Mr. Windstromm."

"Please, just call me Belsien." he stated, looking at her.

"If I may, I am wondering if I can do restaurant work here in the Inn so that I can have a little bit of money for me and Galvane, because we think that Training gold won't be enough for us."

He smiled. "Of course! I would love to have another helping hand here in this Old thing!" he answered, gesturing at the restaurant.

"Thank you Mr. Wind- I mean Belsien, I would love to know your cooking and become a master cooker like you." She then looks at Galvane, who was finished eating, satisfied. "Don't you think Galvane?"

"O, Of course, You would definitely improve your cooking through him, see the fact that in the near future I can eat and taste food like this everyday." Replied Galvane.

"Excellent then." exclaimed the Older Kal'dorei. "Your Work starts tomorrow." he said.

"Thank you." they both said in Unison.

Then they stood up with a thank you and left the Inn. Galvane was casually sight seeing around the village, still he can't believe the Elven land of Darnassus, so beautiful, the atmosphere...so peaceful. It reminded him back in the day when he was just a boy, where they just tend the farm peacefully, appreciating the atmosphere and the peace that they've delved in, the spark of happiness reigniting at the thought as the memories are no longer that painful.

She saw the look on his face, it seems the atmosphere alone was making him happy and it was always a good sign, seeing a smile. It's going to be a good day it for both of them. And when they have finally enough money to go back to Stormwind, rebuilding it the restaurant, and being happy with each others arms. it's going to be great.

As they walk in, they spotted the military barracks of the village, the barracks was small for sure, but it was enough for a garrison of Fifty strong warriors. Galvane walks toward the barracks commanding center, with Nilsha close to him. When they finally reached in and enter at the door, a male Kal'dorei was sitting behind a desk, probably the leader, he have auburn black hair, a little bit aged, silver Iris, and was clad with armor, probably looking at a veteran here. They were both asked to sit on a chair and they obliged.

"So, You will train some Night Elf soldiers human?" The Kal'dorei asked.

"Yes, I am capable of doing so, years in the battlefield and experience could rub off on them." Replied Galvane.

"Your Absolutely right on that." turning his head towards Nilsha. "So who are you priestess? To accompany him in this joint in the barracks?" he asked, his tone was a little bit confused on why a priestess ends up here inside the barracks, accompanying a human.

"I'm his mate sir." she said, continuing. "I'm just here to accompany him."

He smiled, well, its not everyday you will see a Kal'dorei and a human informing you that they are mates. He returned his attention back to Galvane. "So, you think you are capable of training the soldiers?"

Galvane formed a grin on his lips, standing up. "I don't think I can train them sir, I know I can train them." he answered.

Confident this young human. "Well then, whats your expertise?" He asked.

"Two Handed weaponry." Galvane answered.

"Two Handed? Most of the soldiers are trying for The Titans Grip in Fury." he said. "They will see you a little bit off, probably losing interest later."

"Believe me sir when I say that Two Handed is better than the Titans Grip, I will expose the flaws of it when I begin training them." Galvane replied.

Nilsha was a little bit shocked to see this side of Galvane, she never saw him like this before, his tone was confident, like all the errors, his nightmares, his fear was gone. The thought of it just made her realize that it was finally gone, the darkness of the past was finally lightened, sure she was playing a huge part of it, but she just knew that it was because of him, it was because of him, he recovered from his past.

The commander smiled, the spray of air coming out from his nose. "Your the first one to have a mind like me." he said. "You will begin training them in today's notice, they will see you outside. Introduce yourself to them and they will obliged." he said, to then look at Nilsha with a smile, making her a little bit uncomfortable at his stare. "Your mate will be quite a charmer on the warriors." he chuckled. "Well, go, start training them. And your payment will be given to you every week, a hefty three hundred-fifty gold is quite good. And there is an Armory in the training area, you can pick up some for your liking, its free because you are now a trainer."

Galvane nodded at him. "Thank you Sir." standing up, making a salute. To then take his leave.

Nilsha was staring at him from his side, smiling. Well, its safe to say that he has no longer have any trouble on trying to apply for trainer-ship in the near future in Stormwind, surely he can confidently talk his way on being a trainer.

"Well, You handled it pretty well love." Nilsha suddenly said, making him look at her, smiling.

"You have no Idea how nervous I was when i was talking to him." he replied, with a little bit of jokish tone.

She chuckled at him. "Really? You were nervous? I did not see that."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Training site, the training area were scattered with Training dummies, an armory in the right side, in which he picks up some tempered steel armor set an in which Nilsha helped him strap his armour, well its just good because there is free armor in the barracks and you don't have to pay for it because you are not a trainer. The feeling of strapped boots, strapped gauntlet on your arms and feet, the feeling of the chest piece on your front and back, well it is returning to him, the feeling of it.

He looks at her, who was casually sitting on beside him, staring at him with heartfelt smile.

"Well, lets go and meet them." he said.

"Well, lets go." she replied standing up.

Well, the commander was surely right when he said that Nilsha would be quite the charmer on the warriors as almost all of their eyes were set on her, probably questioning on how a Goddess like beauty winds up in here in the training site. They're brows raising both confused and happy to see her, their ambitions on trying woo her were already forming on their minds. Galvane saw their faces and they were not paying attention at him, so he brought a chair and Nilsha sat on it, so that they can shout their attention back to him.

"Nilsha, my voice is going to be a little different on the training." Galvane said, chuckling.

"Well, Go on, I'm going to be interested on this."

He nodded and turned his head back to the soldiers.

"Soldiers!" he roared, their attention finally at him. "I am your new Trainer, and don't ask questions why am I a human, because I am assigned to be your trainer. I will be training you the Art of two Handed weaponry."

"Two Handed?" that was their question, they thought they will be trained for the Titans Grip and by this the crowd went on to an uproar.

Galvane snapped at them, making them silent. "I will expose the Flaws of The Titans Grip, to convince you that Two handed weaponry is superior, Now, I need five Volunteers, I will be fighting a five versus one fight, but the Volunteers should be a little bit experienced in the Titans grip, now, raise your hands of those who will volunteer!"

Half of them raise their hands, eager to be making a statement at the Human, and of course, impressing the lady who was casually sitting and staring at the crowd.

After picking up the five volunteers, they went on to the training ground, each of the soldiers were equipped with two Handed weapons on each arm, while Galvane was only equipped with Shadowmourne, but to make things fair, he will not use Shadowmourne as he thought the weapon might be too strong, so instead, he just picked a two handed battle axe. The crowd were basically cheering for the five, none for Galvane, except for Nilsha, making the Soldiers a little bit jealous on their new trainer on how did he get the cheer from the beautiful lady, unbeknownst to them that they were husband and wife. So they started, Galvane made use of his reaction time, avoiding all their combined attacks as their swings were basically slow, as the two handed weapon were making a toll on speed on each of their arms, so each attack they made, he will dodge it and swing the dull side of the axe at them, knocking them down. They then recovered from his attack and resumed, but still their speed was far too slow for him, and that was the only thing Galvane needed for him to finish them off as his onslaught was a little bit too much for them, knocking them down one by one, making use of the speed advantage. And by the time they went down, the faces of the Soldiers were quite crumpled after seeing their fellow Kal'dorei who practices Titans grip hold, being beaten down by a lone Human and to their disappointment on failing to impress the lady.

Galvane then face the entire crowd, the beaten soldiers joining them. "So, Who will stay and train for Two Handed weaponry?"

And all of their hands were raised, impressed by him surely.

"Good, today was just a warm up, the real training will begin tomorrow." Galvane stated, dismissing the soldiers.

Then they both left the training ground but not when they a group of soldiers met up with them to ask them both a question.

"You were impressive back their." Nilsha exclaimed happily.

Well it-" he stopped when the crowd met up with them, a soldier which they could be "their representative" approached them both.

The Soldier stared at Nilsha, swayed by her flawless beauty. "Umm, my lady?"

"Yes?" she reponded, her voice was soft, making the Soldier representative feel uncomfortable especially when their Trainer, Galvane, where glaring daggers at him and to the crowd.

"May I ask, if You have time If any one of us might impress you or...even woo-" his words were interrupted when Nilsha answered.

"Might even become a potential mate?" she questioned, her tone were not hostile, but just filling out their questions on the back of their mind.

"Yes! If." he exclaimed happily. "We can even-" she interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I am flattered by your offers from you and your friends but I already have my own mate." she said as she point at Galvane who was still Glaring daggers at them. By her statement and her actions, their faces were moved from being hopeful to downright disappointed at their chances.

And By this the soldiers walked away with disappointed faces, making the couple chuckle a little bit. Then, they head back to the Inn, The day were correctly predicted by Nilsha, the day would just get better for them.

* * *

**Hey Guys, here is an another chapter, I probably won't get an update for a month, College is taking over! But still I will try to update, but it seems unlikely. So make a review about it guys :3**


	13. Chapter 13

_1 month later_

The lovers laid on their bed, their body soaked with sweat from their recent lovemaking, their guilty smiles suggested so. Nilsha planted a kiss on his forehead, whispering something that made him chuckle and kiss back at her. She murmured something at him, but was interrupted when a bile form on her throat, making her pull back as she felt very dizzy after it.

"Are you alright?" Galvane leaned at her.

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm just a little bit dizzy." she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern love." planting a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back as she rolled on top of him, a grin escaped her lips as her hand explored his body, her hand trailing till it reached it's destination, grabbing his massive rod, feeling it pulsed in her hand. Galvane replied with him rolling on top of her, surprising her in a way, his lips contacting to hers as she stroked his, making his hands grab her mounds in response. He break away for a moment as he tried to position himself at her entrance to then impaling her without warning, making her yelp in pain and pleasure. The sound of flesh slapping against each other was heard as he rocked his hips against hers, pumping in and out from her, till he exploded inside her with a scream of release, she also screamed as her release rocked her body to near exhaustion. He slid out from her, as they both started to wear on what they always wear, with Galvane earning a help from Nilsha as she helped him strap his armor.

Galvane stood up, to be followed by her as they head down stairs for a breakfast meal. It has been a daily habit for them both to eat breakfast after they finish they're love making.

It has been a month since they stayed here in Darnassus, with Galvane training the soldiers, earning a fast income for them both to rebuild the Druidic Sanctuary back in Stormwind. Nilsha too also earned some money for them, with her cooking skills very much improving as she trained under Belsien who was a master cooker, earning a hefty amount of gold in the restaurant of the inn. In three months time, they could now have enough money to rebuild it, to start their lives their, as she already informed both Ereera and Matilda that she and Galvane were now a husband and wife, surprising them both in a way, but they replied that they knew it would soon come to that as they were happy for the outcome of their relationship.

Galvane though has been in a little bit of problem due to the recent dangers of the Twilight Hammer clan, as he was requested by the commander of the barracks that he should lead his newly trained recruits to attack the hammer as they were authorized , but he did not consider it, he does not want to be responsible again to the deaths of others, making the commander call him a coward and a runner, making him doubt himself.

* * *

Galvane walks ahead the corridor, as he was requested to make an audience on the command house of the commander. His hand reached for the door knob, the sound of the door creaking made to commander look back at him as with him casually staring at a window with his hands behind his back.

"A Galvane, your here." he started.

"You called?" Galvane inquired.

"Yes, I called you to have an important request for you." he said. "Take a seat." he gestured at a chair in front of his desk in which Galvane did so.

"So you trained the soldiers very well Galvane, close to mastery it seems, first time to see it in a human." he complimented.

"It's probably because I am the only human training Night Elf soldiers in a Night Elf barracks." Stated Galvane.

The commander chuckled. "Yes, that is probably right."

"So what is the meeting about sir?" Galvane asked.

"Ah yes, About that." he started. "With The threat of the Twilight Hammers Clan, I need someone with enough experience to lead the newly trained recruits." the commander explained.

"But we don't have anyone for it." replied Galvane.

"That's why your here, to lead them to an attack at the Twilight Hammers clan before they can close in dangerously in Darnassus."

Galvane raised his brow at him. No, he won't do it, he had done his part on Northrend already, he will not be responsible for the deaths of many. He already lead a squadron of soldiers in Northrend, thinking that he was capable of leading them because Tirion said so, and look at what the result was, most of his squadron,dead. His not going to do it again, he will not experience it again, Yes, he can train and fight, but surely he wont lead his men to their deaths, not anymore.

"No." Galvane replied coldly.

"No?" The commander raised his brow. "You are not going to fight them?"

"No commander, I have already done my part on Northrend, I will not do it again." he stated.

The commander slightly raised his voice. "Ah, yes, Northrend, that was the time when you lead your Squadrons isn't it?...let me tell you this Galvane, you must get over your doubt."

Galvane stood up. "I am not going to do it commander, I've already done my part." showing his back to him.

The commander stood up also in impulse. "So your just going to let the Hammer attack?" the commander inquired.

He looks back at him. "Find someone else commander, I will not lead them."

The commander snapped. "So your just going to run away from your mistakes? Is that it Galvane? Because you made a mistake, your going to run away from it?" he mocked.

Yes, he can do that, to ran away from the past. He has seen too much blood shed to do it. And he already knew the cost of his mistakes. If he was in Northrend, he can surely understand on why he wont do it, but he doesn't. He didn't how much he have been through at the campaign against the Lich King, with his men, dying in his arms, with him cant do anything about but brood at his mistakes and failures. He doesn't understand him because he hasn't been through on what he had. He can insult him he wants, but he won't change his mind.

"If it ease the pain from the past, then I can live with it." he replied.

The commander shook his head in disgust. "Your a coward Galvane, you can fight and train these men, but you are a coward who chooses to run away from the mistakes of your past, and remember Galvane, your not the only veteran heere."

He didn't reply back at him as he continued forward so that he can leave. In truth, the commander was right, he did ran away. But he doesn't care, if he only knew what it was like to be in the cold north, he could take all those words back. The guilt of his mistakes was just far too much for him to do it again, he doesn't care if he ran away, as long as he can just forget about the past, he can live with it.

* * *

Galvane stared at his weapon Shadowmourne, thinking about what the commander said. He laid motionless with his back leaning in at a wall, with his eyes hovering over his weapon. Darion Morgraine said that Shadowmourne reflected the wielder, but surely it is a mistake, as Shadowmourne is strong and unbreakable, but Galvane...he doubted himself entirely, blaming himself for his mistakes, as surely is it was his own fault on what happened on Northrend. His lips formed a frown on his lips, with his eyes still motionless, making Nilsha look back at him with a concerned expression.

"Love, are you alright?" She asked.

He didn't break his trance as he was still unresponsive.

"Galvane." she slightly shake him, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yes Nilsha?"

"Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm alright." he replied.

"Are you sure? You seem to be a little bit disturbed."

"Naah, it's just, that I remembered something, it surely was a little bit disturbing." he chuckled at her, trying to break her concern.

"Well, If that is what you feel, then your alright." she chuckled back, planting a kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "I should get over back to the barracks now love, I'll see you again later." he said, breaking away.

"Good bye love, I'll prepare dinner for you when you get back." She replied, making him smile as he waved his goodbye.

She goes back to the kitchen to prepare for the restaurant, it was fun here in the restaurant, when she trained with Belsien on cooking, mastering his teachings as she tried to improve her cooking in which she did improve it, earning compliments from her cooking trainer.

She have been thinking a lot about her family when she left them just a month ago due to her father wanting Galvane separated from her, in which she retaliated with her leaving the house for them both to live here for the time being. And surely it was her right decision as they are at peace here, they can do anything they want especially when they rebuild the restaurant and finally start their lives there, but she was still saddened about the event at her former home. Why must her father be irrational and angry at her decisions, does he really love her? Most of her life was being dictated by him for her to obey at every word he said, to do this and to do that, but each time she has made a decision for herself, he gets irrational and overprotective as if all of her decision will lead to bad results. She was pondering about that for awhile.

Though, despite all that, she did missed them, she missed her mother, she missed her little sister and hoped that at least mother could visit her and ask what she has been doing, but they never did once to visit her. So, she is just trying to have the positive side of her very long life with Galvane, but even then he wouldn't be able to stick with her forever, his life was about a fraction to her life. But she knew the risks of loving him, and she will gladly bear the feeling of pain just for him.

She breaks her series of thoughts when the door creaked open and people starts pouring in inside the restaurant. Just like what she does on the Druidic Sanctuary, she did what she do in cooking and serving the customers. She was swift and she was quick to do her work inside the restaurant and that's why she was the best on what she does inside here.

After a few hours, her prayers of a family member visiting her was answered when her mother Sileria went to the restaurant to just check on her daughter. She just cried at the sight of her when she saw her with open arms, ready to greet her. She just really loved the feeling of sweet embrace from the one who labored her.

Her mother was the first one to break the hug. She wallowed in the image of her beautiful daughter, who was still in tears before taking another deep long hug. She could just feel the heart of her daughter rapidly beat...but, it wasn't from her daughter, she intentionally reach a hand at her daughters stomach, for her to feel those tiny heart...not heart but hearts? Their hearts beating... she was with child.

Sileria breaks off the hug for her to ask. "You are with children Nilsha?"

Nilsha's eyes widen at her question.


	14. Chapter 14

"Anything to report commander?" Galvane asked as he tapped the edge of the wooden door, catching the attention of the aged Night Elf, staring on a map, observing with eagerness as a situation unfolds before him.

"Yes I have something to report Galvane." The commander rather said sternly, his tone was baring seriousness that Galvane would surely be of concern. "The Twilight Hammer is on the Offensive."

He tread slowly to the commander, narrowing his brow as he observed the map. "Why are the recruits not present today? And why now?" He asked, though out of the topic, it was necessary for him to ask it seems.

The commander narrowed his brow. "That's a little bit careless of an answer after what I have just said don't you think Galvane? You know eventually they might end up here and endanger the entire village, opening YOUR MATE to absolute danger." He said, standing straight up to the lone human, his eyes striking daggers to him as he formed a sneer unto his lips.

Galvane narrowed his eyes at him, he knew that it's not right to give a striking look to your commanding officers but this man here is threatening the one who he hold most dear with dangers that he would surely be able to fought back. "As long as I'm with her, no danger will EVER come near her." He said firmly to the aged night elf.

"And what if your no longer there for her then? From what I have read, the twelve decades that remained in your years is just a fraction of what we night elves have in our entire life span. So what would you do? What would you even say to her when you are in your deathbed. Or If you could even reach your deathbed at all." He firmly asked.

He didn't answer back, all in all he was right. He won't be there for her in the future. He could just imagine her laying on the bed they shared, all alone with tears staining her beautiful face as she accepted the fact that he is truly gone. There is no denying to that fact or anything else on what have said. How much could a human do for the lifetime of a Kal'dorei?

He calmed for a bit, breathing deeply before replying. "Thank you for your counsel commander, I will now proceed to the training area to train the recruits."

"Go home Galvane, I relieved them of today. Like wise if you won't participate in these kind of activity, there's no reason for you to stay in the barracks. Go home and make love to your mate, you'll need it." The commander replied, baring his eyes to him. "Over the months the Twilight Hammer might get enough grounds to have an attack on the village, that's why I'm reporting this now." He warned. Looking at the only human in the Kal'dorei village with bitterness. He was still angry at him for showing how cowardly he is.

He turned his back and heads for the door with a statement and comment. "Good luck with that commander, but I still won't show my face for it." He said as he left.

* * *

She couldn't believed what her long pointy ears have heard. She was with little ones, not one but two of them inside her, growing, waiting to be introduced to the world. She shook her head, trying to analyze what her mother has just said, and she said that she carried twins inside her womb. How her eyes just widened in disbelief in what she has just found out, she was surely certain she wasn't yet so fertile in this time of the year to bare children as she clearly understands how a body of a female Kal'dorei works, but her she is, informed by the much more experienced priestess.

"So that's why I feel a little bit light headed from time to time..." Nilsha whispered as she landed her hand unto her still flat stomach. Her lips curled into a smile as she realized her dream will be coming true in the near future, yet she can't shake off the feeling on how nervous she was. Especially on how he will react on becoming a father. It was only two months ago that he stated that having children is far too early. She just wasn't so sure on how things turn out. Also on how her father will react to this? He stated firmly he will not have a half breed as his grandchildren.

"I-I don't know how to respond to this...I'm overwhelmingly happy yet I also felt so nervous...I just don't know." She said as she bend forward, her elbows resting unto her while both of her hands cupped her cheeks, pondering what future lies ahead for her and him and for her children that rested inside her womb.

"You should tell him." The older night elf suggested, making her daughter give a concerned look in to which she immediately sees. "Why do you look so concerned? You are giving him children, YOUR children with him, isn't that what you want?" She asked, landing her hand to hers and clenching it tightly in an effort of to show support to her daughter.

She doesn't know what he will react, that's why she was concerned. Would they both be ready to have children? For him at this point it's the right time, still young yet responsible. "I don't know if I can tell him now...I can later but.." She mumbled, unable to answer with coherent sentences.

"Don't worry about it Nilsha, I'm here...just tell him sooner or later, he has the right to know so." She said as she gently caressed her hand unto her cheeks, soothing her. "But I have to tell your father about this, I can't be quiet about this." She added, making her daughter widen her eyes in mix with surprise and horror.

"This is why I'm concerned, I know how our cultures look down upon the concept of loving of another race, and father is the most strict person with that ideology, and now I have just probably have committed the most heinous crime they might think because of me baring his children. How will father look at me now?" She explained as the sobs began,her amber eyes showed tears that flowed through her cheeks.

Sileria wrapped her arms around her daughter, whispering good things to her, whispering soothing things that would help her. "Look, Nilsha." She said, holding softly unto her chin, making her daughter look at her directly in the eyes, her amber eyes against her ocean blue. "Is this what you want? Having a family with a human who will be on his deathbed far too soon for you? Is this going to make you happy?" She asked, narrowing her brows, though gentle in manner. Though such hard questions to answer, she knew that her daughter whom she raised with love and care will answer it.

She looked back before softly responding to her. "More than anything."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Do not concern those who look down on you, focus yourself to what's dear to you. HIM and YOUR children. Remember Nilsha, he's human, his years are short, do not waste his years with you concerning about everything and on how people look at you. Can't you not see the happiness in his eyes? Where do you think would he be had he not met you in the restaurant? What would he might think if all he could see is that you are brooding with such matters? You should not worry, If this is what makes you happy then you already fulfilled what you have desired in your heart."

With nothing to answer back, Nilsha wrapped her arms around her."Thank you so much mother for helping me and making me understand."

Her mother smiled in awe for her before asking a curious question. "I'm glad that I helped. But I'm curious though, what made you choose him as your mate? I have seen a lot of potential suitors whom they tried to have you as their mate yet you all denied them, what made him different from the others?" She asked.

Perseverance, that's what she saw inside him, he made her see how to persevere even if there is nothing left. He made her realize that she had a good life, a Kal'dorei living as a priestess was nothing compared to a man who lost everything at such a young age while going through to the toughest trials without faltering as his heart were filled with rage and despair and in the end was still human, a human who still lived on with a smile. She felt so weak to him, yet she felt so at ease unto how he smiled, on how he he opened himself to her, giving his heart to hers as hers to his. This is what made him different from the others. Perseverance.

"It's because he had heart." She answered, her lips curled to a smile as she was reminded. "He had heart and he persevered mother, that's why he's different."

"Then you chose a perfect one for yourself." She said as she wiped the tears from her daughters. "Oh you have grown up to be so beautiful." She added.

"Thanks Mother." Nilsha replied, smiling as she pulled away.

"Now I have to go Nilsha. I will be back to check on you from time to time from now on." She said, standing up. "And don't worry, your father will not hold anything against you as long as I decide it." She said giving her a deep hug.

"I love you."

"And I love you too." The older night Elf replied before pulling away. "Now, I think it's time for me to take the leave. I will see you again Nilsha." She said before heading towards the door, giving a wave of goodbye, receiving the other end from her.

* * *

Bothered, that's what he felt, bothered. He no longer fights, yes, that is a fact but it seems he needs to fight once more because it is needed. But at what costs? What would the memories bring back again if he fights once more.

He was struggling to decide if should he fight again. An option to fight was open and there was a high possibility for it to do so. He knew such situations like rising dangers are easily ignored, and saw it as more of a nuisance rather than a real danger, but every decision like that has always ended badly. He saw it himself back in the days and now he had the power to prevent it, especially if the danger was threatening the one who had his heart. He would do it once more, for her.

A figure snapped him from his thoughts, a familiar figure of blue hair and with blue eyes has caught his attention, walking away from the restaurant. It seems a visit finally comes after such a bad meeting with the family.

He walk faster, he wanted to see her again after what he just saw. What if the Mother and daughter got in to an heated argument? What if they have hurt each other? What if she really needs comfort? He tossed own worries and rush to the restaurant, to see, but all he saw was a smiling beauty. He doesn't know what they have discussed or what they have been doing, but it got his eyes raising in curiosity.

The sound of a creaking door caught her attention. Her thoughts snapped back to reality before taking a good look to him, who showed a little bit concern on his eyes. "Oh, Galvane, you're home early." She said, going up to him, giving him a light kiss in the lips before adding. "What happened?" She asked.

"Captain relieve me and the men today." He replied, taking a good look at her features, her eyes that showed nervousness that also affected him. "I saw Sileria outside today."He stated with concern, he wanted to find out, find out anything on what they have talked about. What if Sileria talked about leaving him? What if they have just planned that? "Did you both have an argument, perhaps anything that is related to me?" He questioned, his tone indicating his concern.

She look at him and saw the look of concern in his eyes. She really wanted to tell him now. Tell him that he is going to be father in the very near future, but the other side of herself tells her not to, telling her to keep it a secret. Its breaking her heart to keep such an information from him a secret, perhaps the greatest gift she could ever give to him.

"Dom't worry Galvane, it went fine. Mother supports our relationship." She answered, though assuring Galvane, she could see the problems ringing on to his head. She could perfectly see it through his eyes, bothering him in every way possible. "What's wrong Galvane?"

"I had an argument with the Captain." He started, before then his lips formed to a scowl. "He informed me that the Twilight Hammer has been closing their gaps to the village and that we should stop it and he considered me to be the one leading the fight to them." He answered and that got her raising her brows at him.

"And what did you answer?" She asked concerned. It's as coming back to him again, the memories, the problems, the fights, she was so close on breaking the shell that contained him, she was so close yet so far as the shell was rebuilding itself back again.

"I said no, but I was considering it as-"

She didn't let him finish as she immediately wrapped herself around him. She doesn't want to hear it from him that he was considering to go back to hell itself, to go back to the battlefield. He fought his battles. He was done, he should not fight anymore, he's done and he's tired.

"Please don't I don't want you to do it. I don't want you to go outside and pit yourself against them." She immediately shed tears.

All he could do is nod with a bitten lip, never knowing what to do, but yet despite the shedding of tears from her he still considers it, not when they are far too close.

She pulled away, wiping the tears that remained on her face. "I should cook you something to eat." She said. She was right not to tell him. Not when all the problems now again where building up like a pile of sand in the desert, if she does tell him now it would just let motivate him more to consider. She was just not expecting to hear such dreadful news in the day where you should be happy. She hoped that it would not be like it when she will gave labor to such beautiful children. But she did not expect that he determined to where his life now, she didn't know that he was going to fight again. He was willing to break her heart in order to protect her.


End file.
